RELACIONES ESCANDALOSAS III NARUTO
by cereza94
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN de Sylvia Day, en esta parte veremos a Naruto Uzumaki quien jamás ha querido asumir sus responsabilidades como conde y quien prefiere disfrutar del vino, las mujeres y las apuestas, has ta que conoce a la bella Mei.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :) Ya está terminada esa parte de la historia, pueden checarla en mi perfil se llama Relaciones Escandalosas jeje

-El segundo relato: Placeres robados... SASUSAKU sobre piratería y pasiones tan revolucionarias que te obligan a dejar el mundo que te gusta para volver a aquel que te ha hecho pedazos.

-Este es el tercer relato: Su loca excelencia, un relato tan lleno de misterios y enredos

Quien guste seguirme en mis Siguetsues: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

ACLARACIONES: Si a las personas que habían leído las primeras dos partes, yo sé que había dicho Tsunade estaría aquí pero debí cambiar por asuntos físicos y demás jejeje

-NO OLVIDEN LEER LOS COMENTARIOS FINALES-

 _SU LOCA EXCELENCIA_

 _Debyshire, diciembre de 1814_

 _Cochambrosa_

Para Naruto Uzumaki ése era el mejor adjetivo para describir la mansión que había en lo alto de la colina. En circunstancias normales, el blanco inmaculado de la nieve fresca dotaba de cierta paz y tranquilidad cualquier paisaje, excepto el que Naruto tenía ahora delante. Ni siquiera la belleza del invierno podía ocultar el pésimo estado de conservación en que se encontraba el lugar.

Dudó un instante y resopló molesto por tener que acudir a una finca tan decrépita. Las nubes que se cernían en lo alto de su cabeza no auguraban nada bueno y el cielo también se estaba oscureciendo por otra razón: el día había llegado a su fin. Si retrocedía por donde había venido, tendría que enfrentarse a la nieve sin una antorcha, así que se obligó a seguir. Si la situación no fuera tan extrema, cabalgaría en busca de una casa cuyo aspecto le resultase más acogedor, pero estaba desesperado y, a juzgar por el humo que salía por una de las chimeneas, la mansión estaba habitada. Tenía la ayuda al alcance de la mano y no podía ignorarla, por mucho que lo desease.

Ató las riendas de uno de los preciosos caballos que habían tirado de su carruaje a la anilla de metal que colgaba de un pilar cercano. Éste había sujetado antaño una verja, que ahora brillaba por su ausencia. Una de las puertas de la antigua verja seguía precariamente en pie y la otra yacía tumbada en medio del hielo.

—Espantoso —farfulló Naruto a su caballo mientras se abría paso por la abertura y enfilaba el camino que conducía a la mansión.

Observó los alrededores con morbosa fascinación. Le resultó muy fácil imaginarse lo magnífica que habría sido esa propiedad antaño, una mansión que probablemente había llenado de orgullo a sus aristócratas ocupantes. Pero el destino había asestado un golpe cruel a su noble propietario y al resto de su familia. Era obvio que hacía años que nadie se ocupaba del lugar. Las enredaderas llevaban muertas desde hacía tiempo y se aferraban a los ladrillos del exterior. Partes que antes debían de haber resplandecido cubiertas de pintura estaban ahora resquebrajadas y secas. Se levantó viento y suaves copos de nieve revolotearon por encima de las botas Hessians de Naruto . El pelo le tapó la frente; el sombrero hacía rato que lo había perdido en una zanja. La tormenta no tardaría en llegar. Alargó sus pasos, tenía que darse prisa.

Llegó a la puerta y levantó el maltrecho picaporte en forma de cabeza de león. El sonido resonó escabroso y Naruto sintió un escalofrío. ¡Era conde, por Dios! Ostentaba el prestigioso, aunque algo escandaloso, título de conde de Uzumaki, un apellido antiguo que acarreaba riqueza y prestigio. Ello debería colocarle por encima de esos miedos infantiles pero, a decir verdad, la mansión parecía estar encantada y el terrorífico ambiente que la rodeaba le daba muy mala espina. La puerta se abrió chirriando y con extrema lentitud, y Naruto estuvo a punto de salir corriendo sin importarle la maldita tormenta. Apareció un mayordomo encorvado y tan decrépito como la mansión en la que servía.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó el anciano de voz grave. Naruto le entregó su tarjeta de visita.

—¿Está el señor en casa?-

El mayordomo entrecerró los ojos para adivinar la caligrafía. Se acercó la tarjeta a un ojo que le sobresalía y después bajó la mano con un bufido. El sirviente señaló detrás de Naruto.

—Le encontrará en el cementerio que hay detrás de usted.-Antes de que Naruto pudiese reaccionar, la puerta empezó a cerrarse en sus narices.

Recurriendo a su agilidad pugilística, entró en el salón antes de que la hoja alcanzase su destino. El mayordomo se giró, chocó contra el torso de Naruto y gritó aterrorizado. Naruto miró el cielo, resignado, y tranquilizó al anciano.

—Escúcheme, amigo. Yo tengo tan pocas ganas de quedarme aquí como usted de que me quede, pero necesito ayuda. Si me la presta, probablemente pueda seguir con mi camino.-El mayordomo lo observó de cerca con su enorme ojo azul.

—¿Qué necesita, amigo?-

—Puede dirigirse a mí como «milord» –lo corrigió Naruto mirando la tarjeta de visita que ahora estaba arrugada entre los dedos del otro hombre.—. ¿Cómo se llama?-El sirviente se tensó.

—Artemis.-

—Muy bien, Artemis. ¿Hay alguien más aquí, algún otro hombre? — Naruto miró a su alrededor—. Hombres con cierta fuerza física, quiero decir. Artemis estudió a Naruto con descarada suspicacia.

—Enry es un chico muy fuerte que suele estar por los establos. Y Tom normalmente ayuda en la cocina.-

—Excelente. —Naruto suspiró aliviado—. ¿Y sería posible encontrar algún caballo decente por aquí? —A medida que terminaba la pregunta, supo que estaba pidiendo demasiado, teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encontraba la mansión.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó ofendido el anciano—. Su excelencia tiene los mejores caballos que ha visto nunca.-

Naruto se detuvo un instante y diseccionó la información que había conseguido reunir hasta el momento. Su excelencia estaba en el cementerio, por lo que su otra excelencia debía de ser viuda. No había muchas duquesas en la alta sociedad, y muy pocas eran viudas, y la única que podía ser la propietaria de esa ruinosa finca era...

—¿Su loca excelencia? —¡Joder, qué mala suerte!

—Tranquilo —advirtió Artemis—, aquí no nos gusta que la llamen así.- Naruto se aclaró la garganta. Iba a irse de allí. Ahora mismo.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que a su excelencia no le importará prestarme uno de sus...-

—No puede entrar aquí y coger uno de los caballos de su excelencia como si nada. —El mayordomo se irguió tanto como pudo—. ¡Primero tiene que pedírselo!-

—¿Pedírselo a ella? Dios santo, ¿su excelencia vive aquí? —Ese lugar no era apropiado para nadie, humano o animal, y mucho menos para una duquesa.

—Claro. ¿Dónde iba a vivir si no? —Artemis sorbió por la nariz. Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—Claro, ¿dónde iba a vivir?-

—Venga conmigo, capitán —le dijo el sirviente cogiendo un candelabro para iluminar el camino—. Puede esperar en el salón mientras le digo a su excelencia que está aquí.-

Abrió la doble puerta que tenía a la derecha y le indicó impaciente que entrase, le pasó el candelabro sin ningún reparo y se fue. Naruto se adentró en la habitación y giró sobresaltado cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe tras él.

—Un servicio pésimo —farfulló mirando a su alrededor.

No había ninguna otra vela encendida y la chimenea estaba apagada. Todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas llenas de polvo. Incluso el retrato que colgaba encima de la chimenea permanecía oculto. Naruto dejó la única fuente de luz que tenía encima de la mesa y se dispuso a encender el fuego. Sin dejar de quejarse por todo, inspeccionó el cubo del carbón y le sorprendió comprobar que estaba lleno. En cuestión de minutos tuvo el fuego encendido. Se incorporó y se limpió las manos en la sábana cubierta de polvo que tenía más cerca. «De todos los sitios donde podría haber ido a parar, ¿por qué he tenido que venir a éste?» Naruto se frotó el entrecejo e intentó recordar qué había oído acerca de la duquesa viuda de Kirigakure. El viejo duque había escandalizado a todo el mundo fugándose pocos años atrás con la que se convirtió en su segunda esposa. Y entonces el duque provocó otro escándalo aún mayor muriéndose apenas unas semanas después de la boda. Se había especulado muchísimo acerca de si la nueva duquesa había tenido algo que ver con el fallecimiento de su esposo. El nuevo duque de Kirigakure se distanció de inmediato de su madrastra y la instaló en una de sus propiedades más alejadas, donde se rumoreaba que se pasaba el día asustando a sus desafortunados visitantes, como Naruto, por ejemplo. El extraño comportamiento de la duquesa había logrado que se ganase el apodo de su loca excelencia.

Un ruido extraño captó su atención y lo alejó de sus pensamientos. Naruto aguantó la respiración al notar que se acercaba hacia él a medida que subía de volumen. La puerta se abrió, las bisagras chirrearon por falta de aceite y la porcelana tintineó. Abrió los ojos atónito ante la visión que apareció en sus ojos. Una joven de brazos delgados sujetaba una pesada bandeja con un servicio de té. Las piezas que formaban la vajilla no se mantenían firmes y se tambaleaban peligrosamente en la bandeja. Naruto no había visto nunca nada tan lamentable y aguantó el aliento convencido de que de un momento a otro las tazas, los platos y la tetera irían a parar al suelo. Ella sollozó de repente, y el sonido hizo reaccionar a Naruto y ponerse en acción. Eliminó el espacio que los separaba, le cogió la bandeja de las manos y la dejó en la mesa. Después se giró hacia la doncella y vio que temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, como si estuviese de pie dentro de un carruaje atravesando un camino lleno de baches. Era guapa, aunque de un modo sencillo y sin aspavientos, con el pelo castaño que revoloteaba alrededor de su rostro y los ojos de un azul muy pálido. Le ofreció una sonrisa tan trémula como el resto de su cuerpo.

Naruto escondió su propia reacción con experto disimulo y llegó a la conclusión de que la joven debía de sufrir alguna afección nerviosa. Era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde vivía y cómo se ganaba la vida. Ella tartamudeó algo incomprensible, se inclinó de un modo extraño haciendo algo que pretendía ser una reverencia y salió corriendo del salón como si Naruto tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa. Sacudió la cabeza confuso. ¿Todos los sirvientes de esa casa estaban mal de la cabeza?

Desvió la mirada hacia la bandeja y comprobó aliviado que el té estaba a salvo. Se lo sirvió y lo bebió, agradecido de quitarse de encima aquel frío que le había calado hasta los huesos.

Estuvo esperando mucho rato; casi había vaciado la tetera cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Naruto giró el rostro en busca de la nueva visita y quedó tan fascinado con la elegancia de movimientos de la recién llegada que se olvidó de dejar la taza en el plato y se limitó a mirarla. Iba vestida toda de negro, de la cabeza a los pies, ocultaba el rostro tras unas puntas de seda. La duquesa entró apresurada y se detuvo del mismo modo. Se quedó a unos pasos de distancia. Era bajita y delgada. El vestido que llevaba se confundía con las sombras del salón y, por culpa de eso, Naruto apenas podía verla, pero había algo en ella que le impactó. Su cuerpo reaccionó tensándose, endureciéndose, y los dedos con los que sujetaba la taza ejercieron demasiada fuerza sobre la cerámica. El sudor le empapó la frente a pesar del frío. Aquel estado no se debía a los nervios ni tampoco al miedo. No, se debía a algo mucho peor...

Dios santo, ¡se estaba excitando!

Miró horrorizado la taza de té que tenía en la mano y llegó a la conclusión de que la locura debía de contagiarse a través del agua. Naruto soltó tan rápido la taza en el plato que el líquido que quedaba se desbordó y manchó el mantel polvoriento que había en la mesa.

—¿Le pasa algo malo al té? —le preguntó la duquesa con la voz amortiguada por el velo.

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Siento haber...-

—¿Qué quiere? —le interrumpió de repente.

—¿Disculpe? —Él, el hombre de agudo ingenio y respuesta sarcástica inmediata, no sabía qué decir. Su cerebro todavía estaba intentando entender por qué su cuerpo estaba desesperado por poseer a esa mujer tan mayor que probablemente estaba chiflada.

—¿A qué ha venido? —repitió despacio, como si fuese él quien sufriese alguna enfermedad mental—. ¿Qué ha venido a buscar?- Naruto intentó centrarse.

—A mi carruaje se le ha roto una rueda al quedar atrapado en una raíz. Necesitaría utilizar sus...-

—Lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo ayudarlo. —Salió del salón tan rápido como lo había hecho antes la doncella.

Atónito, Naruto supo sin lugar a dudas que algún veneno muy potente contaminaba el agua de esa zona. No había otra explicación posible.

Acalorado, desorientado y cada vez más enfadado, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, y siguió a la mujer vestida de negro que se alejaba corriendo.

—Oh, excelencia —la llamó con fingida cortesía—. Si me permite un momento más, por favor.- Ella aceleró el paso. Y él también. Las piernas de Naruto eran más largas.

Ella llegó a la escalera y se sujetó la falda. Naruto se lanzó hacia delante para agarrarla por el codo. Ella se sobresaltó. Él también, pero consiguió disimularlo. El brazo que estaba tocando era firme y podía sentir su curva bajo los dedos. No era para nada como se lo había imaginado.

—Tal vez me ha malinterpretado —le dijo Naruto cortante cuando ella giró el rostro oculto tras el velo hacia él—. No se lo estaba pidiendo.-Ella se tensó. —Usted está enferma, eso lo entiendo. —Entrecerró los ojos en un intento de vislumbrar el rostro de ella a través del velo—. Me imagino que no es consciente de que se está acercando una tormenta y que éste es uno de los inviernos más fríos que se recuerdan. Mi sirviente se ha roto el brazo al caer del carruaje y uno de mis caballos cojea...-

—¿Cojea? —repitió tensa.-

«¡Ah!» De repente recordó que el viejo Artemis le había dicho que su excelencia adoraba los caballos. Y siendo un cretino como era, Naruto no dudó en aprovecharse de ello.

—Sí, cojea. Estoy seguro de que el animal se recuperará si recibe la atención adecuada y descansa un poco. Igual que el lacayo, si también recibe atención y descansa. —Le soltó el brazo y dio un paso hacia atrás, decidido a perseguirla si volvía a huir—. No he tenido tiempo de encontrar otro lugar al que acudir, excelencia. Soy el conde de Uzumaki, no un vulgar ladrón que ha venido a robarle. Le devolveré los caballos en cuanto pueda, puede contar con ello.-

Ella se quedó en silencio un largo rato. Naruto pensó que se debía a que el malogrado cerebro de la dama tardaba su tiempo en formular una frase. Por fin asintió, insinuándole con el gesto que iba a ayudarlo, y después subió la escalera con una agilidad nada propia de una mujer de su edad. Aliviado, Naruto se dio media vuelta y llamó a Artemis. No tenía ni idea de si la locura era permanente o transitoria, pero en ningún caso quería quedarse y contagiarse.

—Ve con él.-

Mei observó por la ventana del piso superior cómo el atractivo conde ataba los caballos a una carreta. Era un hombre muy alto, de espalda ancha y con un pelo precioso color miel. Estaba de pie en medio de la nieve. Su elegante traje desprendía poder al moverse y los hombros se flexionaban bajo el abrigo de terciopelo. Desde allí no podía verle la cara, pero adivinó que era muy atractivo. O al menos esperaba que lo fuera. Un hombre bendecido con un físico tan espectacular debía tener un rostro a juego.

—No sería apropiado.-

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que es o no apropiado? —La respuesta fue acompañada de risas—. Nunca hemos hecho nada apropiado. Y el conde parece muy... interesante.-

«¿Interesante?» Sí, seguro que lo era. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con alguien de su edad. Cada día se repetía a sí misma que era feliz con la vida que llevaba en la casa, pero a veces, como anoche, deseaba que las cosas fueran distintas. Mei se dio media vuelta y dejó caer la cortina de terciopelo en su lugar. Dejó vagar la mirada por el impecable y muy bien conservado dormitorio —las paredes cubiertas de damasco, los muebles Chippendale — antes de detenerla en la persona que la estaba contemplando con una ceja enarcada.

—No lo sé. Me gustaría ayudarle, pero cuanto más le ayudemos, más puede descubrir sobre nosotras.-

—Entonces, mantenle ocupado. No podemos dejarle fuera con este frío. El caballo está lesionado y debemos atenderle. El lacayo también necesita cuidados. Se morirán allí fuera, y ni tú ni yo podremos vivir con sus muertes en nuestra conciencia. Has protegido nuestro secreto durante años. Tengo plena confianza en ti y sé que puedes seguir haciéndolo.- Mei se acercó al armario, abrió las puertas de caoba y sacó un vestido de noche que depositó con cuidado en la cama.

—Sigo pensando que es mala idea. Las órdenes del duque fueron muy claras. Pueden ayudarle los demás y asegurarse de que se vaya cuando esté listo.-

—Ni Henry ni Tom saben vendar un hueso roto, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Vamos, ve. A ti los caballos se te dan extraordinariamente bien. El conde necesita tu ayuda.-

—¡Pero es muy tarde! —protestó.

—Excusas, excusas. No es tan tarde y, dado que no podemos correr el riesgo de que Uzumaki me vea, no cenaré con él, así que ya puedes guardar eso. Vas a tener que distraerle tú sola, aunque eso ya lo sabías. Y ahora date prisa y cámbiate antes de que tengas que salir corriendo tras él.-

—Si insistes —suspiró Mei.

—Insisto.-

Naruto maldijo a las fuerzas del destino que le había dejado a la intemperie con ese maldito tiempo y ajustó los arneses antes de levantar de nuevo la vista hacia el cielo. Oscurecía muy rápido y las nubes de tormenta se acercaban a una velocidad vertiginosa. Estaba preocupado por el lacayo que se había roto el brazo y por el caballo. Atreverse a viajar con ese tiempo había sido una temeridad, pero su hermana Ino le había invitado a pasar las vacaciones con ellos. Al principio, declinó la invitación pero en un ataque de aburrimiento cambió de opinión y decidió ir de todas formas.

Y éste era el resultado, evidentemete. Seguro que Ino le diría que era culpa suya por haber gestionado los acontecimientos relacionados con ese viaje con tanta irresponsabilidad. Tendría que haberle escrito, y así Ino estaría pendiente de su llegada y saldría a buscarlo. No debería haber tardado tanto en salir de casa. Debería haberse detenido en un hostal en cuanto vio que el tiempo empeoraba. Y debería haber comprado un carruaje más seguro, en vez de uno diseñado para presumir. Su hermana tendría razón en todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, como siempre. Un día de éstos le gustaría demostrarle a Ino que se equivocaba. Les gustaría demostrarles a ambos, a ella y a sí mismo, que era capaz de ocuparse de los asuntos de la familia. Que era un hombre en el que se podía confiar.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y vio a dos hombres acercándose a él con mantas y petacas llenas de alcohol para hacer entrar en calor a los sirvientes. Eran unos chicos muy fornidos, tal como él había pedido, aunque uno tartamudeaba sin remedio y el otro tenía un ojo vago. A pesar de ello, eran perfectos para lo que necesitaba y los dos parecían estar más que dispuestos a ayudarle. No les culpaba: si él estuviera en su lugar, también aprovecharía cualquier excusa para salir un rato de esa finca tan cochambrosa.

El relincho de un caballo detrás de él lo llevó a girarse. Levantó la vista del suelo cubierto de nieve y se encontró con las patas de un enorme corcel. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver las piernas torneadas que flanqueaban el torso del animal; el pantalón estaba parcialmente oculto tras un abrigo, y unos preciosos ojos verdes, enmarcados por una impresionante melena pelirroja, le estaban mirando. Naruto se quedó sin aliento, fue incapaz de hablar y volvió a pensar que no tendría que haberse bebido aquel maldito té porque era imposible que el jinete que montaba aquel caballo fuese una mujer. ¡Una mujer que llevaba pantalón!

—Milord. —La fabulosa visión lo saludó desde lo alto de la montura.

Y era una mujer. Ningún hombre podría resistirse a aquel rostro tan hermoso, a esa voz tan sensual que debería reservarse para el dormitorio. Una voz que lo rodeó en medio del anochecer y que le hizo arder la sangre. Cerró la boca de golpe.

—¿Tú eres...? —le preguntó con mala educación. Naruto era consciente de que acababa de perder los buenos modales, pero todo el mundo tenía un límite y él ya había sobrevivido a demasiados incidentes extraños por un día, por no mencionar todo lo que le había sucedido esa tarde.

—Mei —contestó ella, como si su nombre fuese explicación suficiente.

—Claro.-

Naruto frunció el cejó y entrecerró la mirada para recorrer el cuerpo de ella por segunda vez. El atuendo masculino resaltaba hasta la última curva de sus piernas. La chaqueta de montar, aunque estaba algo pasada de moda, se pegaba a sus pechos y le marcaba la cintura. De repente tuvo mucho calor, a pesar de que pocos segundos antes había estado temblando de frío. La observó con detenimiento y se fijó en que ella montaba a la perfección y mantenía la cabeza bien alta.

—¿Qué motivo te ha llevado a salir a cabalgar con este mal tiempo?-

—He venido a ayudarle, milord.-

—Claro. —Debería seguir discutiendo con ella, y lo haría en cuanto su cerebro volviese a funcionar. De momento estaba ocupado mirando a la impresionante pelirroja que tenía delante, montada sobre un caballo con pantalones de hombre.

Mei no era jovencita, pero tampoco era mayor. Él le pondría unos veinticinco años. Poseía una belleza clásica y la piel tan blanca como la porcelana. Tenía la boca grande, demasiado dirían algunos, y los labios gruesos y carnales. Los ojos eran de un precioso color verde y lo miraban con una franqueza que Naruto tuvo que admirar.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó.

Esos labios tan infinitamente besables esbozaron una sonrisa y a él se le retorcieron las entrañas. Si le hubiese sucedido unos instantes atrás, se habría preocupado. Ahora sencillamente estaba resignado. Al parecer le excitaban todas las mujeres de esa casa.

—Creía que eso ya lo habíamos resuelto —murmuró ella acariciándole con la voz ronca, amenazándole con hacerle pasar de excitado a completamente erecto.

—¿Una sirviente?-

—Umm... Digamos que soy una dama de compañía y que me han pedido que le acompañe.-

—¿Con qué objetivo? —se burló—. Tengo que darme prisa si quiero llegar a la siguiente posada antes de que anochezca.-

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, milord. Tendrá que pasar aquí la noche, y tal vez quedarse hasta que amaine la tormenta. A juzgar por el color del cielo promete ser muy violenta —se rio. Y a él le tembló la erección.

—¡Maldita sea! —Hacía años que no sufría erecciones inoportunas e involuntarias, y sin embargo esa mujer lo tenía al límite, a punto de romper los pantalones, sólo con reírse. Ella abrió los ojos al oír la maldición.

—Mis disculpas —le pidió de inmediato—. Al parecer he perdido los modales.—«Junto con el sentido común a medida que va pasando el día y voy conociendo a gente extraña», se dijo—. No puedo quedarme a pasaraquí la noche.-

—¿Por qué no?-

—¿Por qué no? —repitió él.

—Eso es lo que le he preguntado —dijo ella distante—. ¿Por qué no puede quedarse?-

—No hay sitio —señaló.

—Hay mucho sitio. La mansión es muy grande.-Naruto la miró con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones son habitables?-

Mei se rio. Naruto se quedó cautivado, y en aquel preciso instante decidió que la haría suya. La tormenta que acababa de maldecir había pasado a ser una bendición. El mal tiempo iba a encerrarlos juntos en una casa, brindándole la oportunidad de seducirla y de acostarse con ella. Su humor mejoró considerablemente. A diferencia del resto de su vida, en la cama siempre sabía lo que se hacía.

—Oh, milord. No se deje engañar por las apariencias. Hay muchas habitaciones habitables, limpias y listas para recibir a cualquier invitado.-Arqueó una ceja incrédulo. —Se lo aseguro. —Tiró de las riendas con seguridad y aquel caballo enorme se dirigió hacia la media verja que quedaba—. Deberíamos darnos prisa.-

—¿Y cómo pretendes ayudarme exactamente? —le preguntó Naruto saltando encima de la banqueta de la carreta mientras los otros dos hombres se sentaban en la parte posterior. Ella palmeó la alforja que él no había visto antes porque estaba demasiado distraído.

—Me han dicho que su lacayo se ha roto un brazo. Yo puedo curárselo mientras usted se ocupa de la rueda del carruaje.-

Naruto asintió resignado. Les ahorraría tiempo y, si al final, no conseguía curar a John, al menos habría tenido el placer de su compañía durante todo ese rato y podría seguir mirándola. Era imposible que existiera un hombre que la viera con esos pantalones y pudiera dejar de pensar en ella. Sacudió las riendas de los caballos y la carreta siguió adelante.

Mei se colocó a su lado y dejó que Naruto los guiase.

Las manos de Mei temblaban al sujetar las riendas. Nunca nadie la había observado con tanto interés, de un modo que le hacía arder la piel y que le provocaba un cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos. Ella no era ninguna ingenua; al fin y al cabo, su belleza física había sido su principal fuente de ingresos durante años. Pero cuando los cálidos ojos azules de Uzumaki la miraron sintió algo completamente nuevo. Sintió que él la miraba de verdad, que alguien la veía por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Uzumaki se mostró indiferente, pero ella no se dejó engañar. La había mirado intensamente y le había gustado lo que veía. Y a ella le había parecido muy emocionante. Y excitante. Mei quería que el guapo y descaradamente libertino conde volviese a desnudarla con la mirada. Había deseado que él tuviese un rostro atractivo, pero la realidad era mucho más devastadora de lo que se había imaginado. En las facciones de Uzumaki no había rastros del hastío y la perdición propios de los hombres con tendencia los excesos. Uzumaki era, en realidad, joven, y estaba muy en forma. Más que eso. Era fuerte, musculoso, viril. Muy viril.

Llevaba un traje muy sobrio, en exceso discreto, lo que era un acierto porque poseía belleza física de sobra; sería demasiado que además la adornase. Existían diversas formas de arrogancia masculina: una era la arrogancia que se basaba en la riqueza y en los privilegios; otra era la que partía de la inteligencia, y otra la que utilizaba el atractivo. El conde de Uzumaki poseía las tres en mayor o menor medida, y quizá alguna más.

La intensidad de su mirada, el modo en que apretaba el arnés, la despreocupación y elegancia con la que se movía... todo le delataba. Un hombre que se sentía tan cómodo en su piel lo sabía todo acerca del placer sexual y no dudaba de su capacidad para darlo. Él era un hombre que follaba mucho y bien. Un hombre al que muy pocas mujeres se resistían. Mei lo observó con detenimiento mientras se alejaban por el camino cubierto de nieve y se percató de que sujetaba las riendas con mucha pericia. A ella le gustaban los hombres a los que se les daban bien los caballos porque eran sus animales preferidos. A decir verdad, respetaba a los hombres que habían dedicado parte de su tiempo en convertirse en expertos en las cosas que les gustaban. Y Uzumaki era de ésos.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, que se oscurecía con rapidez. Sí, sin duda el conde iba a tener que quedarse a dormir con ellos y, a juzgar por cómo soplaba el viento, tal vez tendría que quedarse unos días más. Las tormentas de nieve podían durar varios días, y los caminos quedaban intransitables durante semanas.

Iba a tener que ser cauta, o de lo contrario Uzumaki averiguaría más de lo que ella quería que supiera. Tendría que mantenerlo ocupado para que no se aburriera y sintiese la tentación de husmear.

Y esa idea le gustaba mucho más de lo que debería.

NOTAS:

-Con relación al epilogo de Relaciones Escandalosas II-

termino de mandar los epílogos de relaciones escandalosas II, I´m Sorry pero estuve extra ocupada.

2\. Para quien me dijo que no tenía cuenta y que por eso no podía recibir el epilogo, déjenme un comentario con su correo en la otra historia… ACLARO EN RELACIONES ESCANDALOSAS II, aquí no!

3\. Si subiré el epilogo a la página pero hasta que termine esta historia.

-Con relación a porque Mei, bueno es pelirroja, es más grande que Naruto, tiene ojos verdes y tiene buen físico, por eso al final con varias y diversos comentarios de quienes ya sabían que subiría esta historia decidi que ella sería lo mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Se recuperará?- Naruto giró el rostro y vio a la preciosa Mei apoyada en la puerta del establo.

—Espero que sí. Sólo es un esguince, creo.- Volvió a centrar toda la atención en la tarea que tenía entre manos y siguió masajeando el ungüento en las patas delanteras de uno de los alazanes de su carruaje. A diferencia de la casa residencial, los establos estaban bien cuidados y en perfecto estado, y mantenían una temperatura excelente. A Naruto no le sorprendió lo más mínimo.

—Permítame que le eche un vistazo —murmuró ella al acercarse. Dentro de la pequeña cuadra en la que estaba instalado el animal, Naruto no pudo esquivarla. Mei se deslizó por entre el lugar donde él estaba arrodillado y el caballo, y los pantalones se pegaron deliciosamente a su trasero. A él se le secó la boca al verlo, y el cuerpo entero se le tensó al oler el perfume de ella, una suave mezcla de flores le embargó los sentidos. —Coincido con usted. —

Colocó las diminutas manos sobre los arañazos y el animal respiró por las fosas nasales. Al ver las manos de Mei acariciando el caballo, Naruto tuvo que tragar saliva. Ella no estaba haciendo nada inusual y, sin embargo, el interés que había despertado en él sí que lo era y hacía que cada uno de sus movimientos le resultase extremadamente erótico. Antes, mientras bajaba el equipaje del carruaje accidentado, Naruto no había podido dejar de mirar la melena de la pelirroja que estaba curando el brazo roto de su lacayo. Se movía muy segura de sí misma, y había algo en su comportamiento que dejaba claro que tenía la situación bajo control, y la admiraba por ello. Él se había pasado la vida entera intentando sentir esa clase de seguridad en sí mismo, pero en Mei parecía innata. La gran mayoría de las mujeres que él conocía jamás podrían ayudar a nadie, pero la ayuda de Mei había sido inestimable. Gracias a ella habían terminado más rápido y habían podido regresar a la finca a tiempo. El viento soplaba a su alrededor con tanta fuerza que no podía ver nada. Incluso ahora, los preciosos rizos rojos de Mei seguían empapados porque la nieve que los cubría se fundía con el calor del establo.

—No tendrías que haber venido —le dijo él.

—Quería asegurarme de que había encontrado el ungüento. — Todavía de rodillas, ella se giró a mirarlo y detuvo la boca a escasos centímetros de la de él.

Tenía la nariz salpicada de pecas, una cruz para muchas mujeres, pero un detalle que a él siempre le había parecido encantador. La observó confuso, en busca de algún motivo que explicase por qué le resultaba tan deseable. Mei era guapa, sí, pero él estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres bellas. Que llevase pantalones podría explicar su permanente erección, aunque a él la ropa masculina nunca le había resultado especialmente atractiva. Seguro que su cuñado le llevaría la contraria.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó. Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Ya se lo he... —

-No. No me refiero a los establos, me refiero a aquí, en Kirigakure. - Mei se sentó en suelo y cruzó las piernas. Naruto hizo lo mismo.

—Crecí aquí. Me fui durante una época, pero ahora he vuelto. —

-¿Tu familia está aquí?- Naruto cogió una toalla que había cerca y se limpió el ungüento de las manos. Entonces cogió las manos de ella y también las limpió. Notó las asperezas y vio las manchas de tinta que le cubrían los dedos. Llevaba las uñas cortas y limpias, sin rastro de vanidad, igual que su comportamiento.

—No —murmuró ella casi sin aliento—. No tengo familia.- Terminó de limpiarla con la toalla y la dejó a un lado, pero retuvo las manos de ella entre las suyas. Mei no protestó, y él dio gracias porque no lo hiciera. Le gustaba tocarla, le gustaba el modo en que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba, como si estuviese despertando sensualmente. —Háblame de la duquesa. Si no le hubiese estado sujetando la mano, no se habría dado cuenta de que se tensaba al oír la pregunta. Que ella tuviese tanta práctica en ocultar sus emociones le intrigó. Era demasiado joven para ser tan experta en el arte de la evasión.

—¿Qué quiere saber? —le preguntó apartando la mirada.

—Mejor di qué no quiero saber. —Naruto se burló de sí mismo—. ¿De verdad está loca como dicen? ¿Te trata mal? ¿Por qué tiene que vivir así? Los caballos viven mejor que vosotros. ¿Por qué...? - Mei le tapó la boca con una mano.

—No, no, y porque no tiene elección. —Se puso en pie y tiró de él con la mano que tenían entrelazadas. Naruto se levantó. —Permítame que le acompañe a sus aposentos, milord. Ya verá que las cosas no están tan mal como parece a simple vista. –

—Estás esquivando mis preguntas. Ella le sonrió, con una poderosa mezcla de dulzura y tentación, y a Naruto se le encogió el estómago.

—No es verdad —le aseguró soltándole la mano—. Lo único que pasa es que hay preguntas que no quiero contestar con palabras. -

Había una promesa en el fondo de los ojos de ella, una insinuación que le dijo a Naruto que le parecía atractivo. Le alegró que así fuera, le facilitaría mucho conseguir su objetivo. Hacía un frío de mil demonios e iba a tener que quedarse encerrado en esa casa durante días. Si podía pasarse todo ese tiempo en la cama de una mujer hermosa, mucho mejor. Y Naruto deseaba a Mei con una intensidad que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, o nunca. Se acercó a ella, observó su reacción y sonrió al ver que se quedaba donde estaba con la mirada esmeralda libre de miedo y de suspicacia.

—Gracias por haberme ayudado hoy —murmuró Naruto yendo en busca de su mano. Mei la levantó y, para sorpresa de Naruto, fue al encuentro de la de él.

—No ha sido nada. —

-Has estado maravillosa. Has curado las heridas de James y le has colocado el hueso que se le había dislocado... Yo no sé si habría podido hacerlo. —Le pasó el pulgar por el reverso de la mano y la sintió temblar.

—Le sorprenderían las cosas que uno es capaz de hacer cuando apremia la necesidad. –

—Lo dices como si hablaras por experiencia. –

—Tal vez. — Mei ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Observó a Naruto y él tuvo la sensación de que tal vez veía demasiado—. ¿Usted no?- Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he llegado a ese punto en mi vida —confesó en un intento de bromear, pero fracasando estrepitosamente—. Al parecer siempre me rescatan antes.- Ella le apretó la mano para reconfortarlo.

—Yo creo que hoy lo ha hecho bastante bien: ha entrado en la casa y ha conseguido convencer a su excelencia. No ha venido nadie a rescatarle, ni a usted ni a sus sirvientes; lo ha conseguido usted solo.- Naruto levantó las cejas sorprendido. Mei le tocó los labios al adivinar que iba a sonreír y añadió en voz más baja: —Se me da muy bien juzgar el carácter de las personas, milord, pero con usted me he equivocado. –

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué sentido?- Ella sonrió igual que él.

—Hoy me sentido muy impresionada por usted. Hasta ahora creía que era de la clase de hombre que no necesita oír estas cosas, pero lo necesita. –

Y con esa simple frase el agudo deseo que sentía Naruto llegó a su punto de ebullición. De repente, el cálido establo le pareció demasiado caluroso y el aire de alrededor de ellos vibró con energía sexual. Él jamás había sentido nada igual, esa angustia, el fuego avanzando por su piel. Y que lo hubiese causado una simple frase lo tenía muy confuso. Claro que todo lo que le había sucedido a lo largo del día lo tenía confuso. Mei también notó el cambio en el ambiente. Las pupilas se le dilataron y entreabrió los labios. Naruto dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás; no quería precipitarse y asustarla. Ella dio un paso hacia delante y eliminó la distancia que él había creado. En contra de su sentido común, Naruto tiró de Mei y la acercó a él. Al ver que ella caminaba hacia delante por voluntad propia, reevaluó la situación. Mei había aceptado sus caricias y sus insinuaciones sin temor. De hecho, ella también le había tocado y también se le había insinuado, un comportamiento que no encajaba con su inocente aspecto exterior.

— Mei. —Le acarició la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre y descubrió que era tan suave como se había imaginado—. Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto nunca. –

—Milord... –

—Naruto —la corrigió. Él nunca se había sentido cómodo con el título, y en aquel instante creaba una separación entre ellos que no quería recordar que existía. Pertenecían a dos clases sociales opuestas y no deseaba reconocerlo. Mei movió el rostro en busca de la caricia de la mano de él y sonrió.

—Normalmente soy inmune a los encantos de un seductor. -Naruto no negó lo evidente, sino que le pasó el pulgar por los labios.

—Tu boca no es sólo preciosa, es sencillamente perfecta.- Colocó la otra mano en el hombro de Mei y la deslizó hacia abajo hasta detenerla al final de la espalda. Ella se acercó a él y sus pechos presionaron el torso de Naruto. Gracias a que Mei no llevaba ni enaguas ni falda, Naruto podía sentirla, sentir todo su cuerpo, pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Inclinó la cabeza despacio, apartó el pulgar decidido a besarla.

Tenía una boca tan preciosa, tan sensual, y le había dicho cosas tan maravillosas... El mordisco nada discreto que le dio su caballo en el hombro lo hizo volver a la realidad y recordar que estaban en un establo y que fuera caía una fuerte tormenta. Durante un instante, Naruto se planteó la posibilidad de hacer caso omiso a la interrupción y seguir adelante, pero el relincho del animal que tenía detrás le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Deberíamos volver a la casa —dijo sin ningunas ganas—. Creo que mi caballo está celoso. - Mei lo miró confusa y tardó unos segundos en responder, visiblemente afectada por la seducción de Naruto.

—Sí, supongo que será lo mejor.-

Notar que ella tampoco tenía ganas de irse hizo más llevadera la casi insoportable frustración de Naruto. Abandonaron el establo con las manos entrelazadas y atravesaron corriendo el campo hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina y entrar en la mansión. Estaban empapados y congelados, y la cocinera los miró boquiabierta cuando se metieron en su cocina junto con una ventisca de nieve. A Naruto se le descolocó la mandíbula al ver a esa mujer. La cocinera era la mujer más alta que había visto nunca. Era impresionantemente alta y tenía los músculos de un estibador. Daba miedo, con sinceridad. Mechones de pelo gris le salían disparados hacia todos lados de la cabeza, y con unos ojos todavía más grises lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Llevaba un resplandeciente cuchillo en una mano y con la otra sujetaba una pobre gallina en el mármol de la cocina. Naruto podría haberse pasado horas allí, plantado en estado de shock, pero Mei le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hasta hacerlo salir de la habitación.

—Dios santo —farfulló mientras la seguía por la escalera de servicio que conducía al piso superior. Mei, descarada como era, se rio.

—Espera a que llegue la hora de cenar —le prometió—. Quedarás impresionado con ella. —

-Ya lo estoy. Nunca antes había visto a una amazona. -Recorrieron varios pasillos y Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender la distribución del edificio antes de llegar a una habitación enorme y reconfortante gracias al fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Estaba decorada con unos muebles preciosos y completamente impoluta. Era difícil de creer que estuviera en la misma casa en la que había estado unas horas antes.

—¿Por qué no está tan bien conservado el resto de la mansión? —le preguntó mirándola de nuevo. Mei se estremeció en el umbral; tenía el pelo y la ropa cubiertos de nieve que iba derritiéndose. Él le tendió una mano. —Ven, acércate al fuego. –

—Aún no. -El «aún» le inquietó: era una clara insinuación de que en un futuro esperaba estar en esa habitación calentándose junto al fuego. Sus ojos se encontraron: los de él la interrogaron en silencio, los de ella lo miraron abiertos y sinceros.

—Ve a cambiarte, entonces —le dijo Naruto—. Antes de que te mueras de un resfriado. Ya me lo explicarás más tarde, cuando hayas entrado en calor.- Ella asintió.

—Volveré dentro de un rato para acompañarte a cenar.- Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—Te esperaré tanto como sea necesario. –

—¿Cuánto rato ha tardado en empezar a hacerte preguntas?- Mei suspiró.

—Más del que me había imaginado. –

—¿Y qué le has contestado? —

-No le he contestado. –

—Pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo.- Mei asintió y empezó a quitarse la ropa mojada. Tenía la piel de gallina y se acercó al fuego de la chimenea.

—Uzumaki es muy interesante, tal como sospechabas. —

-Y guapo. –

—Sí, es muy guapo, y también un seductor. —Sonrió al recordar cómo le había limpiado las manos y la preocupación que había mostrado por el bienestar de su lacayo—. Pero es mucho más agradable de lo que creía. Y un poco vulnerable, y eso sí que nunca me lo habría imaginado. Creía que era uno de esos hombres arrogantes, pero, debajo de su aspecto exterior, creo que incluso duda un poco de sí mismo.-

—Oh... ¡Sí que es interesante! Tal vez no sea tan malo que se haya detenido aquí. Tú eres joven y hermosa, y es una lástima que hayas decidido dedicarte a mí en cuerpo y alma. Aunque no te creas que algún día dejaré que te vayas, tú eres la única que evita que me vuelva loca de aburrimiento. - Mei se rio.

—No es ningún sacrificio, y lo sabes perfectamente. –

—Pero es una vida por completo distinta a la que llevabas.-

—Eso no es malo. — Mei se hundió en la bañera de agua caliente y siseó de placer—. Mi antigua vida tenía sus ventajas, supongo, pero tenía ganas de cambiar de aires y de encontrar cierta paz. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.-

—He estado estudiando el mapa mientras no estabas.- Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la bañera y cerró los ojos.

—Estoy harta de quemarme las pupilas inspeccionando ese maldito trozo de papel. Cuando llegue la primavera nos subiremos a un barco e iremos a buscarlo en persona. Tal vez descubriremos algo interesante.

—Su excelencia estaba muy enfermo cuando te dio el mapa —le recordó su joven acompañante—.

-Tal vez no estaba del todo en sus cabales. -Mei se hundió más en el agua.

Ella también había considerado esa posibilidad muchas veces. Los libros que Glenmoore les había dejado al morir eran, en el mejor de los casos, crípticos. Y el mapa, aunque mostraba una superficie de agua muy similar a la de otros planos, poseía unas características indescriptibles que todavía no habían logrado descifrar. Pero ¿qué alternativa les quedaba? El nuevo duque de Glenmoore era muy rácano con ellas y...

—¿Te has planteado alguna otra posibilidad? —le preguntó la propietaria de una voz que Mei había llegado a adorar.

—No —reconoció—. Pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo muy pronto.-

—Bueno, mientras, puedes disfrutar de la compañía del conde. —El sonido de la tela delató que se movía—. Esta noche deberías ponerte este vestido de seda roja. Estás arrebatadora con él. Será imposible que se te resista.-

—Él no quiere resistirse —señaló sarcástica. A Mei nunca le habían gustado los hombres libidinosos como Uzumaki que sólo buscaban placer, aunque los había tolerado cuando le había hecho falta. Naruto, sin embargo, no era lo que aparentaba. De hecho, parecía sentirse solo. Igual que ella.

—Ah, bueno, entonces mucho mejor. Mei se rio. —Estoy convencida de que no debería hablar de estos temas contigo. Seguro que no es apropiado. –

—¿Y a quién le importa si no lo es? Nosotras nunca hemos hecho nada apropiado. –

Naruto volvió a mirarse al espejo y se colocó bien la corbata por enésima vez antes de volver a pasear de un lado al otro. «¿Qué le ha pasado a Mei para que tarde tanto, maldita sea?». Le daría unos minutos más e iría a buscarla. Podrían haberle pasado cientos de cosas en aquel museo de los horrores. Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. Era un crimen abominable que una criatura tan bella estuviese encerrada en esa casa en medio de Kirigakure. Una locura que él tenía intención de remediar en cuanto el tiempo decidiera cooperar. Cuando por fin llegó el ansiado golpe en la puerta, Naruto la abrió tan rápido que Mei se tambaleó sorprendida. Él también se quedó estupefacto. Llevaba un vestido de seda roja extremadamente sencillo que le arrebató el aliento y el ingenio. Las mangas le caían por los hombros, el escote era bajo y la cintura alta, y no llevaba ningún adorno. Mei tampoco lucía joya alguna y carecía de guantes, y los rizos pelirrojos estaban recogidos en lo alto de su cabeza. La piel, pálida como la luz de la luna, y el perfume, fresco y floreado, le excitaron tanto como la mirada seductora que ella le regaló. Naruto tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no cogerla en brazos y llevársela a la cama. Mei le atraía de tantas maneras distintas que le costaba pensar en todas. La observó fascinado mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa. Ella era perfectamente consciente del efecto que le causaría a cualquier hombre verla con ese aspecto.

—¿Bajamos a cenar? —le preguntó.

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo?- Los ojos verdes de ella brillaron divertidos.

—La verdad es que estoy hambrienta.- Y Naruto también, pero no de comida.

Pero al pensar que cenaría con ella se apaciguó un poco. Salió del dormitorio y le ofreció el brazo. La suave caricia de los dedos desnudos de Mei atravesó la tela de la levita y de la camisa y le quemó la piel e hizo que la desease más. Ella era menuda, su cabeza apenas le llegaba al hombro a Naruto, y gracias a su altura él podía verle la curva de los pechos. Apartó la mirada y la mantuvo fija en la galería por la que avanzaban. A diferencia de las demimondaines con las que solía relacionarse, no se sentía bien mirando a Mei como si sólo fuera su próximo polvo. Ella era inteligente y buena, así lo demostraban los actos que había llevado a cabo durante todo el día. Lo cierto era que Mei le gustaba, al menos lo poco que sabía de ella, y dado que iba a tener que quedarse allí unos cuantos días, había decidido averiguar todo lo posible. Pasaron de ese pasillo a otro y después bajaron la escalera principal. Naruto tuvo la sensación de estar viajando en el tiempo. La zona iluminada y bien amueblada de la mansión se fue transformando en la que estaba en ruinas y cubierta de polvo.

—Es mejor que los sirvientes dediquen su tiempo y esfuerzo a cuidar las habitaciones que utilizamos a diario —le explicó Mei antes de que pudiese preguntárselo.

Al recordar el variopinto grupo de sirvientes que había conocido, Naruto supuso que Mei tenía razón. Suspiró aliviado al ver que el comedor estaba limpio y en relativo buen estado, pero le decepcionó ver que sólo había dos juegos de cubiertos en la larga mesa de caoba.

—¿Su excelencia no cenará con nosotros?- Mientras formulaba la pregunta se dio cuenta de que era extraño que una dama de compañía pudiese llevar un vestido tan bonito y cenar con él, y que no tuviese que hacerlo con su señora. Pero se negó a preguntar por qué. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio se cuestionaría su buena fortuna.

—Su excelencia está acostumbrada a comer sola. –

—Qué raro —murmuró al apartarle la silla a Mei. Él prefería estar rodeado de mucha gente, y mejor con un grupo animado y alegre, casi nunca estaba solo. Comer sin la compañía de nadie le parecía muy... solitario.

Naruto tomó asiento y se dispuso a disfrutar de la cena, pero entonces un sonido que le resultó muy familiar captó su atención, que dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. La puerta se abrió y apareció la joven doncella temblorosa. La sopera temblaba alarmantemente en sus manos y el cucharón que salía por un extremo repicaba con tanta fuerza la cerámica que era el único sonido que se oía en el comedor. Pegado a los talones de la joven, y con una jarra en la mano, apareció Tom, el hombre con un ojo vago que había ayudado antes a Naruto. Los dos sirvientes estuvieron a punto de chocar por culpa del incesante balanceo de la puerta. Juntos bailaron una extraña danza, tambaleándose hacia delante y hacia atrás para evitar derramar los líquidos que ambos transportaban. Durante unos segundos, Naruto observó atónito los movimientos malabares, hasta que soltó una maldición y se puso en pie para rescatar a la doncella con la sopa (o a la sopa con la doncella, según se mirase).

—Es un milagro que no te mueras de hambre —farfulló Naruto, y Mei se rio.

—Seguro que no habría pasado nada, no hacía falta que intervinieras. -Él la miró incrédulo. —De verdad —insistió ella.

—¿Eres la única persona normal de esta casa? —le preguntó cuandovolvió a sentarse. Los sensuales labios de Mei dibujaron una sonrisa muy erótica.

—Depende de lo que consideres normal.-

-Hay mucha gente que diría que no es normal que una chica joven, sin marido, quiera quedarse a vivir con una duquesa que está loca. —Miró a la doncella que seguía temblando al otro extremo de la mesa—.

-Ya puedes servirnos la sopa, Katie.-

La guapa morena intentó sonreírles y se dispuso a llenarles los cuencos de sopa. Naruto comprobó que, a pesar de su tribulación, conseguía servir la sopa sin derramar ni una gota en el mantel blanco. La cena consistió en una variedad de platos deliciosos entre los que se incluían faisán al curri y jamón braseado, y la compañía de Mei fue refrescante y muy estimulante. Ella le hizo reír con sus comentarios sarcásticos y estuvo pendiente de llenarle la copa de vino cuando la vaciaba. Naruto intentó sacar el tema de la duquesa, pero como si de un consumado político se tratase, ella dirigió la conversación hacia otros temas, como por ejemplo el baile de primavera que se celebraba en el pueblo o lo poco apetecible que era el delgado cerdo del señor Edgewood. Perdido en el placer de su compañía, Naruto la dejó salirse con la suya con las evasivas. Por el momento. Al terminar la cena subieron a la biblioteca que se encontraba en el piso superior de la mansión, y Naruto aprovechó para observar a Mei con más detenimiento. Le resultó fácil llegar a la conclusión de que era algo más que una dama de compañía. La elegancia de sus movimientos y su profundo conocimiento de las costumbres de un hombre con privilegios la delataba. Ella le dio un habano que había encendido a la perfección. Después se acercó al aparador y le sirvió un brandy que calentó sobre la llama de una vela antes de entregárselo. Balanceó las caderas al acercarse a él y echó los hombros hacia atrás para resaltar la forma de sus pechos. La invitación en los ojos de Mei estaba clara.

—Estás intentando seducirme —murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa, complacido en extremo. No era inusual que una mujer se le insinuase, pero lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche era especial. Dejó el habano a un lado y cogió la muñeca de Mei, cuando ésta le dio la copa, para tirar de ella y sentarla en su regazo—. ¿Quieres que te lleve conmigo lejos de este sitio?- En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Naruto se dio cuenta de que acababa de tener una idea excelente. Mei era demasiado preciosa para estar escondida en esa casa y él podía imaginarse a sí mismo teniéndola como amante durante un tiempo.

Ella no dijo nada, sino que giró el rostro y colocó sus seductores labios encima de los de él. Eran muy carnosos y sabían a vino, y el beso que le dio fue embriagador. Naruto se quedó inmóvil; aquella sencilla caricia le había emocionado y excitado de una manera sorprendente. Él, un maestro en todo lo relacionado con el placer carnal, se había quedado prendado sólo con un beso. Fue Mei la que tomó el control durante unos instantes; ella la que le lamió los labios con la lengua para pedirle que los separase y la dejase entrar. Lo único que pudo hacer Naruto fue gemir y acercarla más a él.

—Uzumaki —susurró ella apoyando la frente en la de él.

—Naruto. —

-Naruto... —dijo su nombre en un susurro y el aliento se mezcló con el de él antes de que lo inhalase y se lo quedase para siempre—. Soy una mujer de mundo. No necesito que me salves.-Tener a Mei en brazos era un placer y una tortura al mismo tiempo. Estaba completamente erecto y su miembro temblaba bajo las nalgas de ella, ansioso por poseerla.

—¿Entonces qué quieres, Mei? —le preguntó con la voz ronca —. Te daré todo lo que desees.- Ella levantó una mano y pasó los dedos por el pelo de él, masajeándole la cabeza, hasta que Naruto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el placer. El aire se calentó a su alrededor y se espesó por un deseo tan intenso que a Naruto casi le dio miedo. El ruido de algo rompiéndose en el pasillo los sobresaltó a ambos... —Maldita sea —exclamó apartándola del regazo antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la puerta. La abrió y sacó la cabeza, y se encontró a Katie con una jarra hecha añicos a sus pies. Al ver la sangre que empapaba la mano de la doncella, buscó el pañuelo que siempre llevaba y corrió hacia ella. —Pobrecita —murmuró limpiándole la herida—. Tiene que dolerte mucho. –

—No es nada. Por favor...- Era la primera vez que Naruto la oía hablar, y el suave sonido de la voz de la joven lo llevó a levantar la cabeza y mirarla. Estaba llorando. Sobrecogido por esas lágrimas, intentó consolarla.

— Mei te curará y estarás como nueva en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –

—No es eso —lloró—. He roto la jarra. –

—¿Ese viejo trasto? —le quitó importancia—. Cuando pase la tormenta iré a comprar una docena y así podrás romper tantas como quieras.- Katie dejó de esconder el rostro e intentó sonreírle para darle las gracias. Naruto tosió para disimular la vergüenza que sentía y apartó la vista. Se sintió aliviado cuando Mei apareció a su lado y cogió la mano de la doncella; entonces dio un paso hacia atrás y se quedó en segundo plano. Mei examinó la herida.

—Tenemos que ir a la cocina a curarte bien la herida. —Buscó a Naruto y se disculpó con la mirada—. Puedes irte a descansar, ya me ocupo yo de esto. —

-Me gustaría ayudar. —

-No, de verdad, no hace falta. Lo único que podrías hacer es mirar cómo la curo. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo. Te veré mañana.- Naruto dudó un instante antes de asentir. Era obvio que Mei estaba acostumbrada a resolver sola sus propios asuntos y que le estaba echando. Esa noche no volvería a verla.

Él no entendía el súbito deseo que sentía por ayudarla con ese incidente y con cualquier otro que pudiese surgir. Siempre rehuía cualquier responsabilidad, y sabía que Mei era una mujer muy fuerte. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba ese inconfundible deseo de cuidar de ella. Después de que las dos mujeres desaparecieran por la esquina del pasillo, Naruto volvió a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con llave. Ahora que ya no estaba distraído por la atracción que sentía hacia Mei, su mente se centró en analizar dónde estaba y en qué situación se encontraba. En alguna habitación de ese pasillo le estaba esperando la loca duquesa. Él nunca había sido un hombre nervioso. De hecho, era célebre por tener unos nervios de acero, algo que le había sido muy útil para sobrevivir a los dos últimos duelos y le había creado la fama de ser un hombre al que temer. Debido a su naturaleza inquieta, el misterio que rodeaba a la decrépita mansión y la leyenda de la duquesa le resultaban muy emocionantes. Recientemente su vida se había convertido en un sinfín

de aburridas reuniones de negocios, de mujeres cuyos nombres ni siquiera podía recordar y de amigos de conveniencia. Estaba aburrido y harto de todo, y por ese mismo motivo había decidido a última hora ir a visitar a Ino. Mientras se desvestía intentó recordar qué sabía acerca del viejo duque y de su postrero y precipitado matrimonio. Glenmoore siempre había sido un excéntrico, un espíritu libre al que le encantaba compartir sus historias con cualquiera que estuviese mínimamente interesado en escucharle. Naruto sabía que el hijo de Glenmoore siempre se había avergonzado de su padre. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber prestado más atención a los chismes que habían circulado sobre ese tema. Cuando su hermana se casó con Neji Hyuga, Naruto se convirtió en un experto en evitar los chismes de cualquier clase. De cara al futuro debería reevaluar la eficacia de esa decisión, a ver si al final le resultaría útil escuchar las habladurías de vez en cuando. Mei era un enigma a resolver. De una dama de compañía se esperaba que tuviera una reputación impecable, pero a juzgar por cómo se vestía y movía Mei, la suya no lo era tanto. Todos los sirvientes de la mansión padecían algún trastorno o enfermedad. Era muy posible que en el caso de la seductora pelirroja fuese su mala reputación. «¡Maldita sea, tengo mucha sed!» Después del incidente del té de esa tarde, Naruto había decidido beber sólo vino, pero miró de reojo la jarra de agua fresca que había dejado Katie en el dormitorio. Resignado, se acercó a ella y se sirvió un vaso. No tenía elección, no podía pasar todos los días que estuviese en esa casa bebiendo alcohol. Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, necesitaba estar sobrio. Levantó el vaso y se bebió el contenido. Después se metió a rastras en la enorme cama que le habían adjudicado y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Naruto se tensó, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Con los sentidos completamente alerta, agudizó el oído en busca del sonido que le había despertado.

«Aquí está otra vez...» El susurró de una tela rozando con otra. Había alguien en la habitación. Se quitó la sábana de encima y saltó de la cama para coger por sorpresa al intruso que estaba en el otro extremo. Se abalanzó hacia delante con los brazos extendidos para agarrar al espía. Y acabó dándose de bruces contra la alfombra. Sorprendido —estaba convencido de que iba a capturar a su visitante nocturno—, se puso en pie y giró sobre los talones con la esperanza de encontrar algo, pero sólo tocó aire. Corrió hacia la mesilla de noche para encender el quinqué y, cuando lo logró, dio media vuelta y comprobó que no había nadie y que la habitación estaba intacta. Soltó una maldición y se puso el pantalón. Ésa había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, ya estaba harto. Fue a por la vela y se fijó en la jarra de agua que había dejado al lado, y las palabras que salieron de sus labios habrían quemado los oídos del marinero más rudo de los siete mares. Si todo eso era culpa del agua, iba a pasarse los próximos días borracho como una cuba. Y seguro que se lo tomaría todo mucho mejor. Estaba convencido de que no se había imaginado al espectro que se había detenido junto los pies de la cama, igual que estaba seguro de que no se había desvanecido en el aire. Tener a Hyuga de cuñado le había enseñado unas cuantas cosas, como que no debía fiarse de las apariencias, y por eso mismo se puso a buscar la entrada de un pasaje secreto por las paredes del dormitorio. Tardó menos de una hora en dar con una palanca diminuta; la empujó y la pared se abrió sin hacer ruido, demostrándole lo bien conservado que estaba el mecanismo. Con una discreta mueca de satisfacción y emocionado por el descubrimiento, cogió la vela y se metió en el pasadizo.

Notas finales: les subo el capítulo de improviso porque en la semana me será imposible, prometo contestar sus comentarios en el siguiente capítulo y mil gracias por la aceptación de la nueva parte, besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :) Ya está terminada esa parte de la historia, pueden checarla en mi perfil se llama Relaciones Escandalosas jeje

-El segundo relato: Placeres robados... SASUSAKU sobre piratería y pasiones tan revolucionarias que te obligan a dejar el mundo que te gusta para volver a aquel que te ha hecho pedazos.

-Este es el tercer relato: Su loca excelencia, un relato tan lleno de misterios y enredos

Quien guste seguirme en mis Siguetsues: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

ACLARACIONES: Si a las personas que habían leído las primeras dos partes, yo sé que había dicho Tsunade estaría aquí pero debí cambiar por asuntos físicos y demás jejeje. Lo siento por desaparecer durante tanto tiempo fue culpa de la escuela, espero que les guste el capítulo con dedicación especial para **Fairy Tail no kyubi** y sobre todo para **Mitsuki Tsukiomi.**

-NO OLVIDEN LEER LOS COMENTARIOS FINALES-

* * *

CAPITULO III

Mei soltó el aliento muy despacio, con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio, en un intento de contener las ganas que tenía de romper por la mitad el maldito mapa que se estaba esforzando por descifrar. Se había pasado los últimos tres años procurando encontrar el sentido de ese condenado jeroglífico y apenas había avanzado nada. Si sólo tuviera que ocuparse de sí misma, enmarcaría el estúpido mapa para conservarlo como recuerdo y seguiría adelante con su vida. Pero tenía que cuidar de los habitantes de esa casa, y con lo que podía ganar, ella jamás conseguiría mantenerlos. Mudarse de allí, encontrar un nuevo lugar donde vivir, llegar a final de mes... imposible. Ésa había sido la intención de Chōjūrō desde el principio. Mei se apretó el cinturón del batín de sega. La ropa que utilizaba para dormir la había comprado en su vida pasada, y no era la más adecuada para sus actuales circunstancias, pero se la ponía de todos modos. Le recordaban que era una mujer, que todavía era joven y atractiva. Allí, perdida y abandonada en el campo, era muy fácil olvidarse de esas cosas. Se le cerraban los ojos y sabía que tenía que ir a acostarse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el guapo conde que estaba durmiendo unas puertas más allá. Y no podría dormir porque se moría de deseo por él, se moría por su cuerpo y por la impresionante erección que había palpado al sentarse en su regazo. Él se había pasado la noche mirándola como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. A pesar de que no había ocultado que la deseaba y que ella no había ocultado que estaba más que dispuesta, Naruto se había contenido. No había cedido a las exigencias de la erección que se movía debajo de las nalgas de ella y no la había manoseado. El modo lento y sensual en que la había seducido le había enseñado que la respetaba, y tal vez incluso la admiraba. Siendo atrevida como era, Mei se había planteado la posibilidad de llamar a la puerta del guapo conde y dejar que él la recibiese con los brazos abiertos. Sí, tal vez debería replanteárselo e ir a...

—Hola.- Mei levantó la cabeza sorprendida y el corazón le subió a la garganta. El conde de Uzumaki estaba a escasos pasos de ella, vestido sólo con el pantalón, y con el pelo rubio alborotado. Era un hombre tan guapo, con un cuerpo tan fuerte... Seguro que esos hombros eran los sueños de cualquier sastre, así como ese estómago repleto de abdominales enmarcadas en una cintura muy estrecha. Tenía los ojos negros y entrecerrados, seductores, y la estaba mirando con su intensidad habitual.

—No te he oído entrar... —Se quedó a media frase al ver abierto el panel que conducía al pasadizo secreto—. ¿Has estado husmeando? —le recriminó. Descalzo, se acercó hacia ella con el botón del pantalón desabrochado y los abdominales marcados.

—Estaba durmiendo —empezó en voz baja y cargada de tensión—. Y alguien ha entrado a registrar mi habitación.- Mei se asustó por dentro, pero mantuvo el rostro impasible. «Maldita sea.»

—Suena como si hubieras tenido una pesadilla —murmuró enrollando el mapa—. Después de todo lo que te ha pasado hoy... –

—No he tenido ninguna pesadilla, Mei.- Se quedó paralizada al ver que Uzumaki rodeaba el escritorio y se detenía detrás de ella. Él olía maravillosamente bien, con una mezcla entre el suave perfume de su colonia y de hombre excitado.

Y no había ninguna duda de que lo estaba, pues la impresionante silueta de su erección se marcaba en la parte delantera del pantalón. Mei se quedó quieta, expectante, esperando a que él hiciera el primer movimiento. El conde apagó la vela y la dejó encima del escritorio. Apoyó el torso contra la espalda de Mei y llevó las manos hacia delante para coger las de ella y detenerlas.

—Te he dejado salirte con la tuya con tus evasivas, cariño, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que me contestes a algunas preguntas.-

—No sé a qué refieres. —Soltó el aliento y el corazón se le aceleró al tenerlo tan cerca. El calor de la piel de Naruto atravesaba la bata y le quemaba. Se movió, incapaz de evitarlo, y notó que la erección se deslizaba entre sus nalgas. Él cogió el mapa y lo abrió; ella pudo sentir su aliento ardiente y entrecortado pegado a su oreja.

—¿Adónde ha ido a parar el ingenio y el sarcasmo que tanto me gusta?- Mei tragó saliva. Le gustaba a Naruto, y no sólo por su cuerpo. Una de las grandes manos de Naruto se colocó encima de la de ella en el mapa. Pero la otra se apartó y se apoyó primero encima del hombro de Mei y después se deslizó por su espalda. Ella se movió en busca de la caricia. —Es una bata muy bonita —murmuró acariciando la seda—. El verde resalta el color de tus ojos y combina muy bien con tu pelo. –

—Uzumaki... —Cerró los ojos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la tocaba otra persona. Demasiado.

—Naruto —la corrigió en voz baja, rozándole la piel del cuello con los dientes. Ella se estremeció y respiró entre dientes. Era mucho más alto que ella, así que no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para mirar por encima de su hombro. —¿Qué estabas observando tan concentrada? –

—No... no es nada.-

—Hum... —Naruto movió la mano hasta la cadera de Mei y apretó suavemente—. A mí me parece que es un mapa del Caribe. - Mei se apoyó en el escritorio; necesitaba apartarse de él.

—Lo miro cuando quiero leer algo que me dé sueño.- Naruto levantó la mano que tenía en la de ella y la puso en el estómago de Mei para volver a colocarla luego contra su musculoso pecho. Con la lengua, ardiente y húmeda, le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Te cuesta dormir?- Dios, se sentía como si estuviese drogada, le costaba pensar y responder a sus preguntas. El conde era un seductor experto, lo había adivinado en cuanto lo vio por primera vez. Pero ser el centro de atención de un hombre como él era absolutamente sobrecogedor.

—A veces —le contestó. Él le mordió con cuidado la piel del cuello, apretando más su erección contra sus nalgas.

—Explícame qué es este mapa. - Mei intentó recordar por qué no quería contestar las preguntas de Naruto y no lo consiguió.

—Dicen... que conduce a un gran tesoro.- La mano que Naruto tenía en el cintura se deslizó por la abertura de la bata y le tocó un pecho por encima del camisón mientras con la otra le levantaba suavemente ambas prendas por las piernas.

—¿Qué clase de tesoro?-

—El tesoro de un pirata.- Naruto capturó el pezón entre dos dedos.

—Es una manera interesante de pasar el rato.- A Mei se le escapó un gemido y arqueó la espalda en busca de la erección de Naruto.

—Ah... sí.- Él le acarició el muslo, ahora desnudo, con la mano y después siguió hacia arriba. Estaba conquistando todos sus sentidos, librando una sensual batalla contra ellos para conseguir que ella bajase la guardia. Y estaba ganando. Ya le había contado más cosas de las que debería. —¿Estás intentado seducirme, milord? —le preguntó sin aliento cuando la mano de él se posó sobre su sexo.

—Tú y yo ya hemos dejado atrás la seducción, cariño. Ahora te estoy haciendo el amor. Pero no cambies de tema. Dime por qué estás tan interesada en este mapa. —Le pasó la lengua por todo el cuello—. Y separa las piernas. - Una risa ronca se escapó de los labios de Mei ante la arrogancia de Naruto, pero cumplió con su petición porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Él la recompensó acariciándola con los dedos, moviéndolos despacio y con adoración por la prueba húmeda del deseo que Mei sentía por él.

—Prometí que encontraría el tesoro —gimió, derritiéndose en los brazos de Naruto.

—¿Por qué? —Deslizó un dedo dentro de ella y empezó a moverlo despacio, buscando una cadencia que la hizo enloquecer.

—¿Por qué busca alguien un tesoro? —Le cayó la cabeza hacia atrás, encima del hombro de él.

\- Cielo santo..., es maravilloso. —Se estremeció y él apretó la mano que tenía en su pecho.

—Por dinero, por fama, para vivir una aventura —sugirió Naruto con la voz ronca, delatando lo excitado que estaba—. ¿Por qué lo buscas tú?- Mei arqueó las caderas buscando la mano de Naruto; tenía el cuerpo en llamas. Él le mordió el cuello, tiró del pezón con los dedos, movió los que tenía dentro de ella hasta que estuvo a punto de provocarle un orgasmo. Ella gimió y se tensó impaciente. Naruto se detuvo y apartó la mano del cuerpo de Mei.

—No... —protestó—. No pares.- Él le puso una mano entre los omóplatos y con cuidado la inclinó hacia delante hasta que quedó tumbada encima del mapa. Le levantó una pierna y la posicionó paralela al escritorio, abriendo su cuerpo por completo.

—¿Por qué quieres encontrar ese tesoro, Mei? —Le acarició las nalgas desnudas con las palmas de las manos.

—Por el dinero.-

—¿Para la duquesa? —Le besó la piel que marcaba el final de la espalda—. ¿Para ti?

—Para las dos. —Se estremeció; estaba tan excitada que le dolía y se estaba planteando terminar ella sola. Movió la mano por encima del escritorio para hacerlo.

—Ni se te ocurra —la advirtió él. Y entonces oyó que se quitaba el pantalón—.

-Dime que no eres virgen.- Tenía la garganta tan cerrada que sólo fue capaz de contestarle con un movimiento de cabeza. —¿Quieres esto? —le preguntó apretando los dientes y deslizando su duro miembro por entre los labios del sexo de ella.

—Dios, sí —susurró—. Quiero- Naruto se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la mejilla empapada de sudor en la de ella. La erección descansó en el valle que había entre las nalgas de Mei.

—Te deseo más que a cualquier otra mujer que soy capaz de recordar, Mei. Tu perfume se me sube a la cabeza, tocar tu piel me vuelve loco, y tu boca... Quiero hacer muchas cosas obscenas en tu boca. —Le besó la mejilla con tanta ternura que a Mei se le encogió el corazón—. Pero necesito respuestas y quiero que me las des. ¿Me las darás cuando haya terminado?- En aquel preciso instante Mei estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Naruto le acarició la espalda, moviendo las manos con cuidado para tranquilizarla. —¿Corres peligro, cariño? ¿Te estás escondiendo aquí de algo horrible, o tal vez estás huyendo de alguien?- Mei cerró los puños. Una cosa era que la sedujera y la otra que utilizase esa seducción para manipularla.

—No finjas que te importo, Uzumaki, yo no me hago ilusiones contigo. Quieres sexo. Fóllame y acabemos de una vez con esto.- Naruto se apartó de repente y le habló furioso.

—Estoy muy saciado sexualmente. Te quiero a ti. -Ella tomó aire y lo soltó despacio; le había hecho daño y se preguntó por qué le importaba.

—Juré no decírselo a nadie, Uzumaki. ¿Puedes entenderlo? No te conozco y dentro de uno o dos días te habrás ido y... -Gimió cuando él la penetró sin ningún miramiento. Clavó las uñas en el escritorio y arqueó la espalda cuando el placer le saturó los sentidos. Naruto era grande, increíblemente fuerte, y estaba duro como el acero, comenzó a temblar dentro de ella hasta que Mei sólo le sintió a él. Naruto se inclinó encima de la espalda de Mei y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

—Estoy metido en ti, Mei. —Se movió más adentro, recordándoselo. Como si fuera a olvidarlo—. Y tengo intención de quedarme dentro de ti durante unos días. Hay cosas que puedo hacer, maneras en las que puedo poseerte, que te harán confesar y me dirás todo lo que quiero saber a cambio de que te deje terminar. O puedes ser una buena chica y decírmelo ahora. Así podremos pasarnos los próximos días en la cama buscando el modo de solucionar tus problemas.- Los hombres arrogantes la ponían furiosa.

—Yo también sé unas cuantas cosas —le dijo apretando deliberadamente los labios de su sexo alrededor del miembro de él, llevándose a sí misma al orgasmo. Naruto rugió y flexionó brutalmente los dedos encima de los de ella al sentir que se corría. Mei movió las caderas hacia atrás para que él la penetrase del todo y se mordió el labio para no gemir. El orgasmo que tuvo la dejó sin aliento, le quemó, le abrasó los sentidos, pero sólo fue el principio, un breve alivio, y sintió que Naruto crecía dentro de ella y volvía a atormentarla. Y deseó y necesitó más. Naruto se retiró y después se movió hacia delante despacio para que Mei notase cada milímetro de la erección; la ensanchó de una manera tan deliciosa que ella creyó que iba a morir.

—Eres una chica mala, Mei —murmuró acariciándola con manos de experto—. Podemos quedarnos aquí durante horas. —Volvió a apartarse y a entrar—. O podemos ir a mi cama, donde te tumbarás de espaldas. Así podré lamerte los pechos, cariño. Los lameré, los morderé mientras te follo. ¿No crees que te gustará? -Ella apretó los dientes y se estremeció cuando él volvió a penetrarla.

—Bastardo.-

—No, te aseguro que soy hijo legítimo. Y muy rico. Puedo ayudarte, cariño. —«Fuera. Dentro»—. ¿Por qué vas a buscar un tesoro cuando puedes tenerme a mí? —Le pasó un dedo por la espina dorsal.

—A ti no te tengo.- Él detuvo todos los movimientos.

—Podrías tenerme. –

Mei estaba tumbada sobre el enorme escritorio de caoba. Tenía las piernas separadas y no podía moverse, y, con la maravillosa polla de Naruto dentro de ella, el corazón le latía tan rápido que no podía ni pensar ni oír por encima del bombeo de la sangre. «¿Qué me está diciendo? ¿Qué me está ofreciendo? ¿Y por qué, cuando me he entregado a él sin pedirle nada a cambio?». Naruto no se movió, sencillamente esperó, y Mei supo, sin lugar a duda, que no se movería hasta que ella le contestase. No entendía qué le estaba ofreciendo exactamente, pero fuera lo que fuese, lo quería a él. Desesperadamente. Se había pasado la vida entera cuidándose sola porque no había nadie más dispuesto a hacerlo. Le resultaba muy difícil confiar en la gente, y en el fondo era una pragmática que siempre había mantenido sus sentimientos completamente separados de sus relaciones sexuales. Y, sin embargo, ahora quería creer en aquel seductor. A pesar de que sabía que no debía, Mei asintió.

—Gracias a Dios —farfulló él besándole frenético la piel de la espalda, demostrándole que el control que había logrado mantener hasta ahora era sólo una farsa.

Naruto colocó las manos en las caderas de Mei y la sujetó. Dio rienda suelta al deseo y la poseyó con gula y abandono. Duro y fuerte, mantuvo un ritmo brutal e incesante que la llevó de nuevo al orgasmo, y después siguió poseyéndola, penetrándola hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Naruto eyaculó, Mei estaba segura. Le oyó rugir y notó que el semen resbalaba por ella, pero no se detuvo, no perdió la erección. Naruto movió una rodilla de Mei hacia un lado y le separó más las piernas para que nada se interpusiera en el camino de su polla hacia el centro de ella. Los testículos, apretados y duros, le golpeaban el clítoris y la hacían suplicar. Naruto maldijo en voz alta y ronca y volvió a eyacular. Lo único que pudo hacer Mei fue sujetarse de la mesa y rendirse al placer que estaba sintiendo y que la estaba llenando. Un placer que eliminó las dudas que tenía hasta que sólo quedó Naruto Uzumaki dentro de ella, y un sueño que jamás se haría realidad.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES: Chōjūrō es un personaje del manga y anime que pertenece a la misma aldea que Mei y se convierte en el Kage de esta. No pierdan de vista este nombre es de vital importancia en la historia.

SI aun no termino de mandar el epilogo de la parte 2, se las mando esta semana :) Atualizo el fin de semana el capítulo 4 lo prometo.

Fairy Tail no kyubi: Seguiras atrapado por el misterio, espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado.

Mitsuki Tsukiomi: A ti que te digo ya hasta una amiga te considero, la voz misteriosa jajaja seguirá dando vueltas pero mira que logro este candente encuentro. Si ya veras cuan unidos pueden ser estos dos. Jajaja yo también la maldije. Besos a ti nena gracias por siempre estar aquí comentando esta adapatación sigue básicamente por ti jajaja


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto se quedó mirando el mapa y deseó haber prestado más atención a lo que le había contado el conde de Uchiha sobre las rutas de los barcos en el Caribe.

Se rio de sí mismo. En las últimas veinticuatro horas había deseado haber prestado más atención a muchas cosas. Él siempre había sido un poco egocéntrico y apenas se interesaba por los temas que no afectaban directamente a él o a Ino. Y ahora de repente estaba preocupado por una desconocida. Era desconcertante, como mínimo, y extraño.

Detrás de él, en su cama, Mei seguía durmiendo. Le daría unos cuantos minutos más y volvería a poseerla. La necesidad que sentía por ella lo asombraba. Se había pasado casi toda la mañana haciéndole el amor y su miembro seguía excitado y desesperado por entrar dentro de ella una vez más. Sólo se sentía él mismo cuando la estaba poseyendo, aunque carecía por completo de autocontrol.

Naruto no podía comprender por qué su cerebro parecía incapaz de concentrarse en su renombrada técnica amatoria mientras practicaba sexo con Mei. Cuando estaba con ella, sencillamente se convertía en un animal salvaje que carecía de técnica. Con Mei todo era anhelo y sudor y un deseo incontrolable. Había sido incapaz de salir del interior de su cuerpo y eyacular fuera, no una vez, sino todas las malditas veces. Era intolerable, pero no podía resistirse y se decía a sí mismo que la próxima vez bastaría, que si se acostaba con ella una vez más saciaría su lujuria; un orgasmo más y podría controlar la adicción que sentía.

—¿Naruto?-

El suave suspiro que le acarició la espalda le aceleró el corazón. Había tenido que persuadirla un poco para que utilizase su nombre. Naruto sospechaba que ella se había hecho de rogar porque quería que él siguiera poseyéndola de esa manera, y se henchía de satisfacción sólo con pensarlo. Se giró y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—¿Sí, cariño?-

Mei bajó la vista hacia la erección, abrió los ojos asombrada y volvió a mirarlo. Se lamió los labios. Sonrojada y desmelenada, tumbada en la cama de Naruto, tremendamente bella, le quitó el aliento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?-

—Estudiando tu mapa. —Apoyó una cadera en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos—. Es poco común y críptico.-

—He estado utilizando algunos libros y un diario para descifrarlo — le contó ella.

—¿Dónde los compraste?-

—El viejo Duque me los dio.-Naruto la miró intrigado.

—¿Por qué?-

Mei se arrastró hacia arriba y después se sentó en la cama apoyada en varias almohadas para estar más cómoda. Y Naruto se alegró de poder ver la piel desnuda, los firmes pechos y los pezones rosados. Podía pasarse horas mirándola; de hecho, eso era exactamente lo que había

estado haciendo toda la mañana: contarle las pecas y mirarla mientras dormía. Hasta que se maldijo por esa locura que le había invadido desde su llegada a esa casa. Fue entonces cuando se puso el pantalón y fue a por el mapa, decidido a encontrar algo en lo que pensar que no fuese Mei.

—El duque sabía que su hijo no nos daría nada —le explicó con amargura—. Su excelencia nos deja vivir en esta casa porque así nos tiene bajo su poder.-

—¿Y por qué no ha ingresado a la duquesa en una institución?-Mei se tensó visiblemente.

—Porque no está loca.- Al ver que se quedaba en silencio, él retomó la palabra:

—Lo mejor sería que contases lo que sucede sin tener que presionarte.-

—Fui su amante —soltó Mei de repente con la cabeza bien alta. Naruto se quedó atónito.

—¿De ese anciano? Dios santo.-

—No. —Miró al cielo—. Del viejo Duque no, del nuevo.-

—Oh. —Funció el ceño.

—Ya sabías que no era virgen —le recordó en voz baja. Naruto movió las manos en el aire a modo de respuesta. Estaba furioso por sentir celos de un hombre que ya no estaba con ella.

—Sí, sí —farfulló—. Y no me importa en absoluto. De hecho, me alegro. De lo contrario no podría haberte incordiado toda la mañana.-Ella se rio.

—Tenía muchas ganas de que me incordiases.- Naruto arqueó una ceja. Los carnosos labios de Mei formaron una sonrisa.

—No sucede a menudo que un hombre extremadamente atractivo, bien dotado y con un insaciable apetito sexual venga a verme.- Él bufó y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Tienes un humor extraño, aunque deberías estar muy relajado — suspiró ella.

—No me gusta pensar que te habrías acostado con cualquiera — admitió a regañadientes.

Mei salió de la cama arrastrando la sábana con ella y le contestó seria:

—Y a mí no me gusta que creas que me habría acostado con cualquiera.

La observó acercarse a la puerta con la espalda completamente rígida, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma. Era magnífica, una diosa de pelo rojo que no aceptaba que nadie le faltase al respeto. Naruto corrió tras ella y se colocó entre ella y el lugar por donde huía.

—Lo siento. No te vayas, por favor.- Mei ladeó la cabeza y lo pensó detenidamente.

—Estás de mal humor esta mañana.-

—Lo siento. No es culpa tuya.-Satisfecha con esa respuesta, asintió y se dio media vuelta.

—Antes esta casa era muy bonita —le dijo sin mirarlo—. La primera vez que vine me quedé sin aliento al verla. —Se metió en la cama.

—¿El duque te trajo aquí? —La siguió a la cama y se sentó en el borde.—

-Entonces era el marqués y estaba impaciente por que su padre se muriera. —Miró a Naruto y entrecerró los ojos verdes—. ¿Lo conoces?- La imagen del fornido e insoportable duque apareció de inmediato en la mente de Naruto.

—He coincidido con él en un par de ocasiones.-

—Es un imbécil —dijo ella sin más—. No le importaba lo más mínimo ofender a su padre con la presencia de su amante. A Chojuro nunca le ha importado nadie excepto él mismo. —Se apartó el pelo detrás del hombro—.El duque estaba enfermo y Chojuro lo abandonó aquí para que muriera, lejos de su casa señorial, sin que nadie le cuidase. Había muy pocos sirvientes y no lo había visitado ningún doctor. Era terrible. Me avergoncé de haberlo conocido.- Naruto buscó la mano de Mei; siendo una mujer tan cariñosa como era, seguro que le afectó profundamente ver al viejo Duque sufrir de esa manera. Cuando le apretó los dedos, ella le devolvió el gesto y sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón al comprobar que la había consolado. Estaba seguro de que no había consolado nunca a nadie antes.—Una noche fui al dormitorio Del duque para ver cómo se encontraba. La habitación estaba helada porque nadie se había preocupado de encender un fuego en la chimenea. El orinal estaba lleno y el hedor era insoportable. Y no fui capaz de averiguar cuándo le habían dado de comer por última vez. —Mei se estremeció al recordarlo.

—Y decidiste cuidarlo —terminó Naruto, sintiéndose orgulloso de una mujer sobre la cual no tenía ningún derecho a sentir nada.

—Tuve que hacerlo —murmuró ella acariciándole la palma de la mano con los dedos—. Ni a los animales se les trata así.-

Naruto se movió y se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en el cabezal. Tiró de Mei para que quedase entre sus piernas, dispuesto a ofrecerle todo el consuelo que pudiera. Le pasó las manos por los brazos y le besó los hombros.

—Eres tan cariñoso, Naruto. —Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Él hundió el rostro en su melena para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

—Cuéntame más —le pidió ronco, alejando el tema de conversación de su persona.

—El Duque estaba enfermo, pero lúcido y bien de la cabeza. No sabía quién era yo, claro, pero cuando se lo expliqué aceptó mi compañía enseguida y nos pasábamos horas hablando. La verdad es que su excelencia me gustaba mucho; tenía un gran sentido del humor y sabía disfrutar de la vida. No podía dejarle sufrir sólo porque Chojuro tenía ganas de librarse de él y...-

—¿Por qué no lo cuidaba su esposa?-

—En esa época el Duque no estaba casado. Se casó poco tiempo después de mi llegada.- Naruto le pasó los labios por el hombro y frunció el ceño confuso.

—¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio se casa con un hombre en ese estado? Él ya tenía un heredero y no podía concebir más hijos. No tenía motivos nada que ganar.-

—Para todo hay un motivo, Naruto. —Mei descansó la cabeza en el hombro de él—. Tienes que creer que la duquesa tenía de sobra para contraer ese matrimonio.-Resopló incrédulo.

—Chojuro debió de ponerse furioso cuando rompiste tu relación con él.-

—Oh, sí —convino ella acurrucándose más en sus brazos—. Gritó y gritó, y amenazó con destruirme para que ningún otro hombre pudiese tenerme. —Suspiró y cogió aire—. Pero después del modo tan despreciable en que había tratado a su padre yo ya no quería tener nada que ver con él. Así que le dije que por mí podía hacer lo que quisiera.-

—Maldita sea —susurró impresionado. Nadie desafiaba a un duque, y mucho menos una mujer menuda que necesitaba de su beneplácito para vivir. Mei se rio.

—No soy ninguna mártir, así que no se te ocurra convertirme en una. Ya llevaba tiempo planeando mi ruptura con Chojuro y tenía ahorrado lo suficiente para vivir bien durante una temporada. Me ofrecí a cuidar del Duque porque me daba tiempo para pensar qué paso dar a

continuación y porque así podía atender al duque a la vez. Me pareció que era la mejor solución para todos.-

—Pero algo alteró tus planes.-

—Sí, subestimé a Chojuro. Si hubiera sabido cómo iba a reaccionar, habría manejado la situación de una manera muy distinta. Habría vuelto con él a Londres, habría recogido mis cosas y después habría vuelto aquí. En vez de eso, mandé a mi doncella... Cometí un error muy muy idiota. Chojuro no perdió el tiempo. Fue a mi casa la misma noche que regresó a Londres y se deshizo de toda mi ropa y mis joyas, la gran mayoría de las cuales había adquirido antes de estar con él. Dejó de pagar a los sirvientes, que poco a poco empezaron a irse. Los que tenemos ahora se merecen mucho más de lo que reciben a cambio de su trabajo. Lo único que podemos ofrecerles es comida y un techo sobre sus cabezas, y por eso mismo no les pido que limpien las habitaciones que no usamos de la casa.-

—¿Y qué me dices del dinero que tenías ahorrado?-

—No tenía dinero ahorrado, sólo joyas.-

—Y Chojuro te las robó —terminó Naruto. Ella le pasó los dedos por los reversos de las manos, una caricia inocente que a él le gustó en desmesura.

—Por respeto a los sentimientos del Duque, intenté ocultarle lo que nos estaba haciendo su hijo, pero él lo sabía. A medida que su estado fue empeorando, me dio el mapa, los libros y el diario. Quería recompensarme por haberle cuidado hasta el fin de sus días, y supongo que, a su manera, quería darme un futuro.-

—Pero cuando se murió, ¿por qué no te fuiste? Siendo tan bella como eres, seguro que sabías que podías encontrar otro protector.- Mei se giró entre los brazos de él; en esa nueva postura, sus pechos quedaron presionados contra el musculoso torso de Naruto. Él respiró entre dientes al sentir el contacto y tuvo que concentrarse para escuchar su respuesta.

—Aquí todo el mundo depende de mí. ¿Qué será de ellos si me voy? Son unos sirvientes excelentes, pero hay muy poca gente que sea capaz de ver más allá de sus minusvalías. Además, no se está tan mal. Comemos bien. Tenemos ropa y estamos abrigados.-

—Entonces, ¿lo del mapa es sólo un pasatiempo? —Le pasó las manos por la espalda—. Antes parecías estar muy concentrada.-

—Eso se debe a mi orgullo. —Mei se arqueó buscando la caricia—. No me gusta estar bajo el yugo del duque; así él cree que ha ganado la partida, que me ha derrotado. Si consiguiera ser económicamente independiente, podría controlar mi destino. Por eso estudio el mapa con toda la dedicación de la que soy capaz. Además, tampoco tenía nada que hacer con este tiempo. —Le dio un beso en el pezón—. Hasta que tú llegaste.- Naruto le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Yo nunca me había planteado tener una amante, pero...-

—¿Por qué quieres pagar por algo que te he dado a cambio de nada?—le interrumpió con una provocadora sonrisa en los labios.

—Estás evitando el tema. Otra vez. —Se deslizó hacia abajo para quedar tumbado en la cama con el cuerpo de ella encima—. Eres toda una experta en el arte de la evasión.-

—Soy una experta en muchas cosas.- Naruto se rio y le besó la punta de la nariz, feliz de que ella le hubiese confiado una parte tan importante de su historia.

—¿Su excelencia es inofensiva?-

—Oh, sí —le aseguró—. No tienes nada que temer.-

—¿Entonces por qué se ha colado en mi dormitorio esta mañana?-Los ojos de Mei brillaron con picardía.

—Tal vez quería meterse en la cama contigo y seducirte.-

—Eso no tiene gracia —farfulló. Ella se rio.

—Yo creo que sí que la tiene.- Él empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Para! —le pidió sin aliento en medio de risas.-

—Esto... —dijo él— ¡Sí que es divertido!- Naruto cambió de postura y atrapó a Mei entre la cama y su torso. Y le sonrió.

—¡Oh, no, no te atrevas! —Se quejó ella intentando empujarle por el pecho—. Tengo que comer, estoy muerta de hambre. Quiero bañarme y... otras cosas.- Naruto miró al cielo y se apartó, tumbándose de espaldas con un exagerado suspiro de resignación.

—Para ser una querida, no eres nada solícita –se quejó. Mei pasó una pierna por encima de las caderas de él y se sentó a horcajadas en su cintura sujetando la sábana como una toga.

—Soy tu amante, no tu querida. Y he sido solícita durante horas, milord. Ahora eres tú el que debe saciar mi apetito.-

—Naruto —la corrigió él, que necesitaba la intimidad. Empezaba a sospechar que la apatía de los últimos meses tal vez se debiera a su falta de relaciones personales. Quizá lo que precisaba era una querida, una mujer a la que poder dedicar sus atenciones más a diario, y no el ir y venir de los _affaires_ más esporádicos. Pero primero tenía que demostrarle a Mei que ella también lo necesitaba—. Cuando hayamos terminado de desayunar y de follar, estudiaremos el mapa y el diario juntos.-Ella se rio e inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo.—¿No crees que puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó él con el ceño fruncido. Quizá todo eso iba a resultarle más difícil de lo que había creído —. Tengo dinero invertido en la naviera Lambert y...-Unos dedos suaves se deslizaron por sus labios para hacerle callar.

—Creo que puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, pero no creo que termines de follar.- Naruto gimió, que ella confiara en él le excitó sobremanera.

—Será mejor que te retires a tu habitación ahora mismo, antes de que te demuestre que tienes razón.- Mei saltó de la cama y corrió a su dormitorio entre risas.

—No deberías haber ido a su habitación —la riñó Mei—. Ahora sabe lo de los pasadizos secretos y lo del mapa.

—Lo siento. —Fue la respuesta contrita—. Me dijiste que era muy guapo y quería verlo con mis propios ojos. ¿Estaba muy enfadado?- Mei se sentó frente al tocador y dejó ir un suspiro.

—Tal vez lo estuviera al principio. Pero ya no.- Unas manos menudas se posaron en sus hombros.

—Sólo quería verle bien.-Mei miró el espejo y vio su reflejo y el de la mujer que tenía

detrás.

—Tal vez es mejor que no lo veas. Me parece tremendamente injusto que tengamos a un hombre tan guapo en casa. Hace que me resulte casi imposible pensar.-Bajó la vista y le sorprendió verse más joven de lo que recordaba: ahora tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados por los besos que le habían dado.

A Naruto Uzumaki le gustaba besar. Se tomaba su tiempo con cada beso: la saboreaba, le acariciaba el interior de la boca con largas caricias con la lengua. Mei había tenido su cupo de compañeros de cama egoístas, hombres que no perdían ni un segundo en los preliminares.

Naruto, sin embargo, era un hombre muy táctil. Le encantaba acariciarle el pelo, la piel, los labios, y ella se comportaba como un gato bajo sus caricias, se estiraba y ronroneaba en busca de su afecto. Naruto era atrevido y primitivo en la cama, la poseía como si ella le perteneciese, como si existiera sólo para darle placer a él. Los pequeños atisbos de vulnerabilidad que había visto en él no existían a la hora del sexo. Naruto hacía el amor de una manera que quitaba el aliento; su resistencia era impresionante. Ella había tenido que suplicarle dos veces que la dejase en paz, aunque al cabo de unos minutos había vuelto a necesitarlo con desesperación. Y Naruto lo sabía, el muy arrogante. Era como la adicción al chocolate, supuso Mei. Lo único que esperaba era comerse todo el que pudiera antes de que la tormenta amainase y Naruto se fuera de allí. Cogió un cepillo y se lo pasó por el pelo.

—Le he contado lo del mapa del Duque-

—Suena prometedor. ¿Qué te ha dicho?-

—La verdad es que se ha ofrecido a ayudarme.- Pensó en cómo había reaccionado Naruto hasta el momento y tuvo que admirar el aplomo que había mostrado. Nada parecía cogerle desprevenido. Y el modo en que había ayudado a Katie, ofreciéndose a comprarle doce jarras... Ese detalle la había emocionado. A Mei le costaba confiar en la gente, pero las muestras de amabilidad que había tenido Naruto con su lacayo y con los sirvientes de la casa la llevaban a creer que él de verdad se preocupaba por ella.

—¿Crees que puede hacerlo? Ayudarnos, me refiero.-

—No estoy segura —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—, pero tampoco creo que pueda perjudicarnos si lo intenta, y le mantendrá ocupado mientras dure la tormenta.- Esa frase se ganó la risa de su acompañante.

—No creo que vosotros dos tengáis que recurrir a elementos externos para estar ocupados.- Mei dejó el cepillo con un golpe seco en el tocador.

—¡Veamos, señorita, ese comentario sí que no es apropiado-


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :) Ya está terminada esa parte de la historia, pueden checarla en mi perfil se llama Relaciones Escandalosas jeje

-El segundo relato: Placeres robados... SASUSAKU sobre piratería y pasiones tan revolucionarias que te obligan a dejar el mundo que te gusta para volver a aquel que te ha hecho pedazos.

-Este es el tercer relato: Su loca excelencia, un relato tan lleno de misterios y enredos

Quien guste seguirme en mis Siguetsues: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

ACLARACIONES: Si a las personas que habían leído las primeras dos partes, yo sé que había dicho Tsunade estaría aquí pero debí cambiar por asuntos físicos y demás jejeje. Lo siento por desaparecer durante tanto tiempo fue culpa de la escuela y uno que otro asunto personal…

Mitsuki Tsukiomi feliz feliz cumpleaños, te quiero amiga!

Fairy Tail no kyubi y TheKing-Flores con dedicación por dejar sus comentarios…

-NO OLVIDEN LEER LOS COMENTARIOS FINALES-

CAPÍTULO IV

Naruto miró fijamente el protuberante ojo de Artemis y se negó a retroceder. A rendirse ante un sirviente... ¡Se horrorizaba sólo de pensarlo!

—Mire, viejo amigo —le dijo sin más—. Le he hecho una pregunta muy sencilla.-Artemis puso los brazos en jarras.

—¡Pero tiene que hacérsela a su excelencia!-

—¡Su trabajo consiste en abrir la puerta, por Dios santo! Usted sabe perfectamente si lord Chōjūrō ha venido de visita.-

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Eso no significa que vaya a decírselo! —El ojo sobresalía un poco más del cráneo cuando el mayordomo intentaba entrecerrar la mirada—. Puede preguntármelo hasta cansarse, capitán, pero yo...-

—¡Maldita sea! El modo apropiado de dirigirse a un noble es milord. ¿Tan jodidamente difícil le parece?-Artemis se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Alto ahí! ¿Se está quejando de cómo realizo mi trabajo?-

—¿Quejando? —Naruto resopló—. Dios santo, estoy atónito. Impresionado. Sin habla.-Artemis asintió satisfecho.

—Y así es como tiene que estar.-

—Uno no se encuentra cada día con un trabajador de su calibre — farfulló Naruto pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Está siendo sarcástico? —le preguntó Artemis, suspicaz.

—¿Quién, yo? No, qué va.-

—¿De qué estáis hablando vosotros dos? —les preguntó Mei al bajar la escalera. Llevaba un vestido de seda con un estampado de flores que había quedado pasado de moda temporadas atrás, pero se la veía fresca y joven, la viva imagen de la inocencia, contradiciendo a su pasado.

—¡Pregúnteselo a él! —El mayordomo dio media vuelta y se fue de allí sin esperar a que le dijeran que podía retirarse—. Ningún hombre debería tolerar que lo tratasen así en su puesto de trabajo —farfulló al alejarse.

A Naruto se le desencajó la mandíbula. Mei se rio, una risa sensual que hizo que él se excitase al instante. «¡Maldición!» Frunció el ceño. No podía pasear por la casa con una erección constante, que era exactamente lo que había hecho desde su llegada. Mei se detuvo delante de él y le eliminó las arrugas que tenía en la frente con una suave caricia con los dedos.

—Artemis es un buen hombre, y, sea lo que sea lo que le has preguntado, no deberías haberlo hecho. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que cualquier miembro de alto rango del servicio que se precie jamás divulgará los secretos de su señor.- Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a reconocer que se había equivocado y se tomó su tiempo antes de asentir. Los ojos verdes de Mei brillaron de alegría.

—Y ahora dime, ¿qué le has preguntado?- Naruto soltó el aire de los pulmones.

—Quería saber si Chōjūrō todavía viene a visitarte.- Mei arqueó una ceja pelirroja.

—¿En calidad de qué?-

—En la que sea —aclaró él riéndose sin humor.

—Viene de vez en cuando —le explicó despacio—. Pero ya no comparto mi cama con él, si es eso lo que querías saber.- El alivio que sintió fue muy profundo, y por ello perturbador.

—¿Entonces a qué viene?-

—Sospecho que sencillamente quiere asegurarse de que la duquesa sigue aquí y que no significa ninguna amenaza para su preciosa reputación.-

Entrelazó su brazo con el de él y lo acompañó hasta el salón, donde un olor delicioso hizo gruñir el estómago de Naruto. Estaba hambriento, y cuando se sentaron disfrutó de la comida que les sirvieron. El desayuno consistió en huevos revueltos con riñón, pasteles de miel y bizcochos, todo delicioso. A pesar de su aspecto terrorífico, la cocinera de Mei poseía un talento impresionante para cocinar. Era mucho mejor que la cocinera de Uzumaki Hall. Katie apareció segundos más tarde llevando una jarra cuyo líquido iba tambaleándose y con la mano vendada, y Naruto sencillamente le sonrió sin alarmarse lo más mínimo. Hoy todo parecía distinto. La luz de las velas que iluminaba la nublada mañana parecía más dorada, la comida más deliciosa. Mei más hermosa.

Naruto sospechó que lo que le pasaba era que era feliz y sonrió saboreando el momento. Quería sentirse así más a menudo, y, dado que el mérito era de Mei, debía tramar una estratagema para convencer a su amante de que estar con él tenía más ventajas que los orgasmos diarios. Mei ya le había contado lo que necesitaba; ahora él iba a sacar todo el provecho posible a esa información.

—Estás de buen humor —señaló Mei sonriéndole por encima del borde de la taza de té que tenía en los labios. Y Naruto Uzumaki también estaba guapísimo con ese traje en tonos marrones; se le hacía la boca agua sólo con mirarle, y el atractivo le resaltaba la sonrisa de niño malo.

—Lo estoy, lo siento por ti. —Subió y bajó las cejas sugestivamente. Mei se rio.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a tenerte por aquí.-

—Ésa es mi intención. —Apartó el plato y, echando la silla hacia atrás, se puso en pie—. ¿Vamos a mi habitación a estudiar el mapa?- Mei se levantó, un cosquilleo le recorrió las venas. Miró a Naruto de reojo y bajó las pestañas seductora.

—Creía que lo del mapa íbamos a dejarlo para más tarde. —Dirigió la mirada hacia el pantalón de Naruto y observó fascinada cómo el miembro de él crecía al sentir los ojos de ella.

—Para. —Naruto la cogió por el codo y tiró de ella hacia la escalera.

—¿Que pare qué? —le preguntó haciéndose la inocente e intentando no sonreír.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —contestó él, despacio, con la voz tan ronca que a ella se le encogieron los dedos de los pies—. Deja de babear mientras me miras la entrepierna.-

—¡Yo no hago tal cosa! —protestó atragantándose con su propia risa al subir la escalera. Él la miró enarcando una ceja.

—Sí que lo haces, eres insaciable. En esta casa es imposible descansar.-Ella se rio.

—¡Qué malo eres! Eres tú el que no me ha dejado descansar. ¿Cuántas veces he intentado apartarme y ponerme a dormir?-

—Varias —contestó él como si nada—. Pero al cabo de unos minutos has vuelto a echarte encima.- Mei se detuvo en medio de la escalera.

—¡Porque tu erección no paraba de darme golpecitos en la espalda!

—Tú no parabas de moverte. —Se encogió de hombros con exquisita indiferencia.

Ella se quedó mirándolo y conteniendo un ataque de risa. Sentía un calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo debido a la mirada sensual y bromista de Naruto. Él poseía un atractivo devastador, desprendía vitalidad y picardía. Era un hombre que vivía la vida, y ella se había pasado los últimos años en el limbo. Se sentía atraída por su energía y sus ganas de vivir, quería empaparse de ellas, absorberlas en la médula de sus huesos. Incapaz de contenerse, se acercó a él y le ofreció los labios. Él los aceptó y, tras un profundo gemido, le dio uno de sus sensuales besos. Mei se derritió en sus brazos, aferrándose a los músculos de Naruto para no caerse.

—¿Lo ves? —murmuró él lamiéndole los labios—. Lo estás haciendo otra vez.-Dolorosamente excitada, Mei se rio sin aliento.

—Eres un seductor engreído.-

—Y tú una chica muy provocadora. —Le acarició los pechos y le pellizcó los pezones. Ella se apartó con una sonrisa.

—Te gusta que sea así.- Naruto se apoyó en la barandilla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me gusta mucho como eres —reconoció—. Y ahora, ¿quieres que vayamos a ver ese mapa?-

Mei lo recorrió con la mirada: empezó por lo alto de la cabeza y terminó en los pies. Naruto estaba impresionantemente excitado y ella se moría de ganas de estar con él. ¿De verdad quería estudiar es maldito mapa? Se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Crees que podrás contenerte y no tocarme? —insistió Naruto. Ella entrecerró los ojos, le gustaba mucho aquel juego de provocación.

—¿Y tú?- Naruto sonrió.

—¿Quieres averiguar quién de los dos dura más?-

—¿Como una apuesta? —Se frotó las manos—. Claro.-

—¿Y qué nos jugamos?-

—¿Cómo que qué nos jugamos?-

—Sí, el vencedor tiene que ganar algo. Un hombre sucumbe al juego porque sabe que puede ganar algo.-

—¿No te basta con un polvo?-

—Ése es el premio que iba a darte yo a ti —dijo él haciendo morritos. Mei se rio.

—Puedes elegir lo mismo.- Él arqueó una ceja dorada.

—Ah, pero yo quiero un premio mejor que el tuyo o que pierdas más que yo, así la apuesta es mucho más interesante.-

—Sabes mucho de apostar —se burló Mei.

—Tengo cierta experiencia en el tema —explicó sin darle demasiada importancia—. Si tú eres capaz de contenerte y no me tocas antes de que yo te toque a ti, ganas un apasionado y húmedo revolcón entre las sábanas. Pero si gano yo, quiero una promesa a cambio.-

—¿Qué clase de promesa? —le preguntó suspicaz.

—Todavía no lo he decidido.-

—¡Estás haciendo trampas!-

—No, no estoy haciendo trampas. Además, siempre puedes rendirte ahora y así nos ahorramos el sufrimiento... —Aflojó los brazos y se acercó a ella para rodearla con ellos y envolverla en su perfume masculino.

—Oh, no. No voy a rendirme. Voy a ganar.- Él la cogió por el codo y le señaló el resto de escalera que les faltaba por recorrer con la otra mano.

—Excelente. ¿Vamos?- A Mei se le aceleró el corazón de la emoción y subió los escalones al lado de Naruto hasta llegar al dormitorio sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que podía hacer para ganar esa apuesta. Lo primero que hizo en cuanto llegaron al dormitorio fue encender un fuego en la chimenea.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —le preguntó él—. Aquí hace calor de sobra.-

—¿De verdad? Yo tengo frío.- Naruto se quitó la levita.

—Si quieres que me desnude, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.-

—Si no me falla la memoria, lo he hecho. Has sido tú el que ha preferido estudiar el mapa.- Naruto la fulminó con la mirada y Mei se rio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien. No, eso no era verdad. Nunca se lo había pasado tan bien. Después de quitarse la levita y el chaleco, Naruto se acercó al escritorio a inspeccionar el mapa.

—¿Puedes traerme todo el material que tengas relacionado con esto?-

—Por supuesto. —Mei abandonó el dormitorio con su plan ya en marcha y volvió un cuarto de hora más tarde lista para seguir atacándolo.

Entró en el dormitorio de Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se quedó petrificada en la puerta al ver su espalda desnuda. A Naruto, que había quitado la camisa y los zapatos, se le marcaban los músculos de los hombros porque tenía las palmas de las manos apoyadas en la mesa. La piel estaba cubierta de una fina capa de sudor por culpa del fuego. Mei suspiró y pensó que podría pasarse días mirándolo.

—¿Ya estás babeando otra vez? —le preguntó él sin darse media vuelta. —Eres el hombre más arrogante que conozco —farfulló ella. Se acercó al escritorio y dejó los libros encima con un golpe seco. Él levantó la vista y la miró.

—Maldita sea —dijo entre dientes al ver que ella se había cambiado y llevaba ahora un camisón negro. La seda negra, que se sujetaba en los hombros con unos lazos, era casi transparente; aunque hacía años que poseía la prenda, Mei no se la había puesto nunca. El camisón flotaba a su alrededor y la opacidad de la tela cambiaba según la luz. Naruto podía ver la silueta de los pezones y la curva de la cintura. Mei le pasó los dedos por el labio.

—Cuidado, cariño. Estás babeando.- Naruto juntó las cejas.

—Los tramposos nunca ganan —le dijo enfadado.

—No estoy haciendo trampas.- El modo en que la miró le dejó claro que no la creía.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que has averiguado hasta ahora para que no pierda el tiempo intentando entender algo que ya sabes?- Mei sacudió la cabeza y se preguntó por qué estaba tan

empeñado en no acostarse con ella y estudiar el mapa. Si se tratase de cualquier otro hombre se plantearía la posibilidad de que él estuviese de verdad interesado en el condenado mapa y no en ella, pero con Naruto sabía que eso no era verdad. Él no estaría tan frustrado si no estuviese procurando resistir la tentación de tocarla. Allí había algo raro, y si quería descubrir qué era, tenía que seguirle el juego. Se acercó los libros, cogió el diario que había encima de la pila y lo abrió. —Según Lord, ganó este mapa como pago de una apuesta durante un viaje al Caribe. Primero pensó que se trataba sólo de un suvenir, pero un día se acercó a él un hombre que le juró que formaba

parte de la tripulación del barco que había enterrado ese tesoro. - Naruto se quedó mirándola con sus intensos ojos azules.

—¿Qué contiene exactamente el tesoro?-

—Lord nunca logró averiguarlo. Existen dos leyendas. Una es bastante simple y dice que contiene el oro del pirata. La otra es una historia de amor.-

—¿Una historia de amor? —le preguntó escéptico. Mei asintió y giró las páginas del diario de Lord hasta encontrar el papel que estaba doblado en su interior.

—Ella se llamaba Anne —empezó—. Según la historia que le contaron a Lord, Anne huyó de un matrimonio infeliz para cruzar los siete mares con un pirata llamado Calico Jack. Estuvieron juntos durante un tiempo, pero al final capturaron a Jack y lo colgaron. Se dice que Anne, que estaba embarazada cuando Jack murió, escapó de las autoridades y escondió la fortuna que su amante había amasado. Naruto se frotó la nuca. La postura enfatizó el bíceps y su hermoso pecho. Mei se lamió el labio. Dios santo, sí que iba a babear.

—Mei, no me digas que... —Levantó la vista del mapa y buscó la de ella. Y gimió—. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien logre concentrarse contigo vestida de esta manera y mirándome como me miras?-

—¿Por qué tienes este interés tan repentino en el mapa?- Naruto movió la mano hacia su erección y la acarició por encima del pantalón.

—Porque quiero enseñarte que puedo serte útil para algo más que para el sexo.- Mei parpadeó atónita y se acercó a la silla que tenía más cerca para sentarse.

—Quieres serme útil —repitió asombrada en voz baja—. Creo que es la primera vez que un hombre me dice esto.-

—Sí, bueno, si te sirve de algo, yo no se lo había dicho nunca a nadie—farfulló él—. Que te quieran sólo para follar tiene sus ventajas y ceder a una relación así es, sin duda, menos doloroso para los genitales. Creo que la culpa de la locura que estoy sintiendo es del agua de la zona. —Se frotó la cara con una mano antes de coger el diario—. ¿De verdad crees todas estas tonterías acerca de un tesoro?- Mei lo observó leer el diario con atención, frustrado sexualmente pero decidido a encontrar la manera de ayudarla, y se le ablandó el corazón. Qué hombre tan peculiar. No podía descifrarlo, pero ¿acaso importaba? Gracias a él se sentía viva y valorada. —¿Mei? —levantó la vista y maldijo en voz baja—. ¿Tienes intención de ayudarme con esto o no?-

—Me rindo. —Era la primera vez en la vida que se rendía. Maldita (o bendecida, según se mirase) por una naturaleza muy competitiva, Mei se tomaba todas las competiciones muy en serio.

—¿Disculpa?-

—Has ganado. Me rindo. ¿Podemos acostarnos ya?-

—¡Por todos los infiernos! —Naruto se apartó del escritorio y se puso a pasear de un lado al otro del dormitorio—. No puedes rendirte.-

—¿Por qué no? —Se puso en pie.

—Porque necesito ayudarte con esto.-

—Puedes ayudarme más tarde.- Naruto se detuvo y la miró, y extendió los brazos hacia ella para

mostrarle lo fuerte y frustrado que estaba.

—¿Por qué me estás poniendo tan difícil que te ayude?-

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Naruto? —le preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Qué ganarás ayudándome?-Naruto le dio la espalda.

—La tormenta no tardará en amainar y ya no tendré ningún motivo para quedarme.-

—Sí, lo sé.-

—Mi carruaje era nuevo, maldita sea, ¡me había costado una verdadera fortuna! Tendría que estar enfadado, furioso, por que ese estúpido trasto se ha roto. Y sin embargo le estoy agradecido, porque me ha dado la posibilidad de conocerte. Y sospecho que cuando me vaya te

echaré de menos, y yo nunca echo de menos a nadie.- Mei, con el corazón acelerado, cruzó la pequeña distancia que los separaba. Le acarició la espalda y sintió cómo los músculos se tensaban bajo sus dedos. Las palabras de Naruto, su pasión... Ella nunca había visto nada igual.

—Chis —lo tranquilizó.

—Esta mañana has ido a bañarte y me ha parecido una eternidad. Es una locura, te lo digo yo. Es horrible, insoportable, necesitar la compañía de una desconocida como necesito yo la tuya. Ayer a esta hora no te conocía, ni siquiera sabía que existías, y anoche, cuando estaba dentro de ti, pensé que me bastaba con eso. Pero esta mañana he pensado que tal vez necesito algo más...-

—Chis...-

—... y ahora...-

Mei era demasiado bajita para besarlo, pero le depositó un beso en el pectoral y él flexionó los dedos en la melena de ella. Naruto la empujó para apartarla y le enseñó unos ojos tan oscuros y

tan llenos de sentimientos que la habrían asustado de no haber estado tan excitada.

—Y ahora quiero que vengas conmigo. Quiero que seas mi amante. No te faltará de nada, te lo prometo.-

—Oh, Naruto...-

Él le devoró los labios y a Mei la embargó una sensación tan aguda, tan dolorosa, que el fuego se extendió por toda su piel. Se había pasado la mañana entera deseándolo. Necesitaba que la tocase, que le sonriera, que la mirase. Era una locura, él tenía razón, querer tanto a un desconocido, pero así eran las cosas y ella no se arrepentía, no cuando estar con él era tan maravilloso. Naruto cayó de rodillas y la arrastró a ella con él; apartó las manos del pelo y las llevó a los pechos para tocarlos con una ternura que la emocionó por dentro.

—Te compraré joyas nuevas, y más vestidos. Te daré un hogar, y será sólo tuyo, lo pondré a tu nombre...-

—Deja de hablar, maldito seas. —Ella no quería promesas ni sueños. Sólo quería el ahora mismo, sólo ese preciso instante, y nada más. Tenía miedo de querer algo más. Mei se dio media vuelta y se puso de cuatro patas en la alfombra. Separó las piernas y esperó a que la embargase el placer que sentía siempre que Naruto la poseía.

Pero cuando Naruto se movió, no fue para hacer lo que ella esperaba. No se colocó detrás de ella y la poseyó frenético como un salvaje, tal como había hecho apenas unas horas antes. Lo que notó fue su cálido aliento a través del camisón, la presión de su mejilla en la columna vertebral, las manos encima de las de ella. Mei apoyó la frente en la alfombra. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y, por culpa del fuego de la chimenea, una fina capa de sudor le cubría la piel.

—Quiero tener el privilegio de tocarte así —murmuró él deslizándole los dedos por la espalda—. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo, saborearte, en vez de poseerte frenético y desesperado.-

—¿Desesperado? —le preguntó arqueando la espalda siguiendo sus dedos.— Así es como me siento, como si tuviera que saciarme de ti antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —Le cogió el pelo, lo acercó a su rostro e inhaló profundamente—. Tiene un color tan precioso. Es el rojo más bonito que he visto nunca.-

Mei intentó tumbarse para dar media vuelta y ver cómo Naruto la admiraba, pero él la sujetó con fuerza y se lo impidió. Le levantó el camisón despacio, acariciándola con la tela. Ella se estremeció cuando las manos de Naruto se colocaron entre sus piernas y le acariciaron los rizos húmedos.

—Y este rojo, más oscuro, más apasionado. Cuando te vi por primera vez encima de ese enorme caballo, quise saber de qué color tenías el vello—Con un dedo le rodeó el clítoris y lo acarició con la suavidad de una pluma mientras buscaba los pechos con la otra mano—. Cuando estás desnuda en la cama, tu pelo se esparce por la almohada, tu piel es tan pálida, tus pezones y tus labios tan oscuros... Casi no puedo soportarlo. Le besó la curva de las nalgas. —Pero lo que más me gusta, lo que más me emociona, son las cosas que me dices y el sonido de tu risa.

Mei cerró los ojos, embargada por esos sentimientos y por el efecto que tenían en ella. Siempre había sido muy pragmática y no se avergonzaba de su pasado. Su instinto de supervivencia era mayor que su orgullo. Pero, a pesar de su experiencia, nunca ningún hombre se había tomado tanto tiempo con ella, ninguno la había acariciado, ninguno la había convertido en deseo líquido. Y Naruto lo había hecho desde el principio. El acto sexual no debería ser tan íntimo, y mucho menos cuando era temporal. Pero entonces Naruto la penetró con un dedo y Mei se tranquilizó y dejó de preocuparse. Él la penetró un poco más y ella se tensó; le dolía un poco de la cantidad de veces que habían hecho el amor antes. Naruto hizo un sonido para decirle que estuviese tranquila, que iba a cuidar de ella, y entonces su boca se colocó en el lugar que había ocupado antes el dedo. Movió la lengua despacio, con movimientos largos y lentos, igual que cuando la besaba. Separó los labios vaginales con los dedos de una mano y con la otra le acarició el pecho y capturó el pezón entre dos dedos.

—Por favor —gimió ella, que movía las caderas persiguiendo la lengua de él, deseándolo... desesperadamente.

Él se tensó un segundo, y otro más tarde Mei sintió la erección presionando con cuidado la entrada de su cuerpo, llenando un vacío que no sabía que tenía hasta que Naruto había llegado a su vida. Paciente y tierno, Naruto siguió acariciándole la espalda, cuidándola, mientras su pene penetraba esos tejidos que no estaban acostumbrados a un uso tan intenso.

—Sí... —suspiró Mei cuando los muslos de Naruto rozaron los suyos, y su cuerpo se dilató al máximo para acomodarlo. Levantó las caderas a modo de invitación y él se hundió más, al tiempo que soltaba una maldición.

—Esta sensación —dijo entre dientes, inclinándose hacia delante para tocarle los pechos con las manos—. No puedo imaginarme vivir sin ella, nunca tendré suficiente.-

Salió despacio y después volvió a moverse hacia delante; buscó un ritmo lento y lánguido y lo mantuvo. Entraba y salía, inundándola de placer. Mei gimió y empezó a moverse frenética, a suplicarle que acabase con ese tormento.

—¿De verdad quieres que acabe? —le preguntó con la voz ronca—. Porque yo no.-

Ella clavó las uñas en la alfombra al notar que él aminoraba la cadencia de sus movimientos. No, ella no quería que acabase... ese instante, la visita de Naruto, nada. Pero si no tenía un orgasmo pronto se moriría.

—Por favor...-

Naruto la penetró con fuerza y gimió; enterró el miembro hasta lo más profundo de Mei y eyaculó, la quemó por dentro y por fuera con el flujo de su semen. Mei también alcanzó el clímax, se convulsionó alrededor de él, con el torso de Naruto pegado a su espalda, las manos en sus pechos, sus gemidos mezclándose con los de ella, hasta que no supo dónde terminaba ella y dónde empezaba Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto apartó los rizos del rostro de Mei antes de besarle la punta de la nariz.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo cuando me vaya. —La levantó del suelo y la llevó en brazos a la cama. Ella hundió el rostro en el cuello de él.

—No puedo irme de aquí.-

—¿Por qué no? —Naruto la dejó encima del cubrecama y después se tumbó a su lado. Ella le cogió la mano y la colocó encima de su corazón; tenía el verde de los ojos empañado de rocío.

—Porque aquí estamos a salvo, los sirvientes y yo. Éste es nuestro hogar. Tal vez no sea el mejor, pero es seguro.- Naruto se apoyó en los almohadones y observó su rostro.

—Yo soy de fiar. Abriré una cuenta a tu nombre. Te he prometido una casa y te la daré. Todo lo que te regale será tuyo. Tendrás de sobra para ocuparte de ti y de los demás.- Mei apartó la mirada.

—Me gusta Derbyshire —le dijo en voz baja.

Él se quedó mirándola, sintiéndose como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo. «¿Prefiere estar aquí, esta vida, a estar conmigo?» Le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, le había confesado unas emociones que ni siquiera sabía cómo manejar, y ella le había rechazado. Todo se reducía a que Mei no confiaba en él. «Es seguro», le había dicho, insinuando entre líneas que él no lo era.

—Dios —farfulló saliendo de la cama. Se acercó a la ventana y apartó la cortina para ver el paisaje invernal de fuera. Dentro de unos pocos días podría irse sin problemas, podría volver a la vida libre de preocupaciones de la que siempre había disfrutado y que ahora le parecía patética y vacía. Si hoy fuese el día de su muerte, ¿qué clase de recuerdo dejaría? ¿El de un hombre que no era de fiar, de un irresponsable? Ya no quería seguir siendo ese hombre.

—Hay cosas que no sabes —le dijo Mei desde la cama con la voz baja e indecisa. Naruto siguió dándole la espalda, aunque era perfectamente consciente de los movimientos de ella.

—¿Vas a contármelas?-

—Yo... —Hizo una pausa y suspiró—. No.

—Bueno, entonces... —Naruto resopló. Le dolía demasiado el rechazo—. Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta...-

—Ojalá pudiera explicarte...-

—Por favor. —La detuvo levantando la mano—. No digas nada más. Te he preguntado y tú has respondido. No hay nada más que decir. —Pero una parte de él quería que se lo contase, que confiase en él, que se fiase. Pero claro, cuanto más supiera de ella, más se enamoraría, y más le dolería su relación. No, lo mejor sería seguir considerándola un pasatiempo y nada más. A pesar de lo que sentía en aquel instante. Naruto se apartó de la ventana y se puso el pantalón. Y después hizo lo mismo con la camisa.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Mei. No la miró.

—A dar una vuelta.-

—¿Adónde? —Movió las sábanas—. Si quieres, puedo enseñarte la mansión.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras, si no te importa. —Pudo sentir el daño que le hizo a Mei su rechazo, pero se obligó a ignorarlo. Se dirigió a la habitación contigua para crear cuanta distancia le fuera posible entre los dos.

Desde su llegada, Naruto se había pasado la gran parte del tiempo en el dormitorio que le habían adjudicado, así que no conocía demasiado bien la casa, pero supuso que no le costaría demasiado encontrar el despacho en el que había descubierto a Mei. Esa noche sólo le había prestado atención a ella, evidentemente, pero si no le fallaba la memoria allí había un aparador lleno de botellas de licor. Y una copa, o varias, era exactamente lo que necesitaba para centrarse y volver a ser capaz de acostarse con una mujer sin sentir nada por ella….

NOTAS FINALES: Me siento terrible por no ponerles el epilogo de la segunda historia en sus correos, así que lo acabo de subir en su link de la historia… Esta historia mmm ya vieron que esa Mei le rompe su confianza al bonito Naruto lloro. EL siguiente capítulo tratare de tenerlo para antes del día 8

MITSUKI: quería que fuera un regalo de cumple, pero no encontraba mi archivo del capítulo Eres un sol de verdad, que no se te olvide el nombre, igual ya te lo recordé en este capítulo :P Le afecta como no tienes idea, ya ves en este capítulo se levanto y se fue (tonto). Esta Mei pobre lo sé, pero mira que Naruto la cuida bien aunque ella no se deje, si notas que su corazón se le descongela, jajaja anda igual de caliente que su sangre jajaja.

Fairy Tail no kyubi: Buenisima técnica tiene ese Naruto, gracias por todo lo bonito que dices. Pues si no encontré otro que me gustara y tuviera que ver con Mei, pero igual creo que es un buen papel para él. Saludos, gracias por todos tus comentarios.

TheKing-Flores: Gracias por tu comentario.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de dejar a Mei, Naruto sólo tardó unos minutos en encontrar el misterioso despacho, que resultó estar justo al lado del salón. También encontró algo más. Sentada en el escritorio, con un sinfín de libros esparcidos por todas partes, había una joven de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años como mucho. Él se detuvo en el dintel, dudando acerca de si daba o no el último paso. Las normas de buena educación dictaban que una joven dama permaneciera acompañada de una carabina cuando estuviese con un caballero, pero dudaba de que alguno de los habitantes de esa casa lo supiese, o le molestara que él incumpliese dicha norma. « ¿Quién diablos es?» Parecía tan... normal. Y el modo en que estaba sentada en el escritorio inspeccionando los libros dejaba claro que era miembro de la familia de Chōjūrōy no del servicio.

La joven levantó la vista en aquel preciso instante y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa. Era muy bonita: tenía el pelo negro como la noche y los ojos muy azules.

—Hola, lord Uzumaki —lo saludó ella levantándose de la silla para acercarse a él—. Es un placer conocerle. —Le tendió la mano. Completamente atónito, Naruto la aceptó por la fuerza de la costumbre y le hizo una leve reverencia.

—El placer es mío...- Ella se rio.

—Ginebra. Mi madre era una romántica. Pero puede llamarme Gwen, como hacen todos mis amigos.- Naruto arqueó una ceja y la observó con más detenimiento. Era alta y delgada, y a juzgar por sus buenos modales, era evidente que pertenecía a una buena familia, pero al mismo tiempo su informalidad delataba que carecía del entrenamiento social adecuado.

—¿Estabas estudiando? —le preguntó Naruto mirando lo que había encima del escritorio.

—Sí, lo estaba intentando. —Sonrió—. Pero hoy la historia no consigue retener mi atención. ¿Dónde está Mei?-

—No estoy seguro. —Después de lo que había sucedido, seguro que ya no estaba en su dormitorio, y probablemente no volvería a visitarlo mientras siguiera allí.

—Ah..., una pelea de enamorados —murmuró Gwen, que sonó mayor —. Sorprendentemente pronto, pero inevitable. O eso me han dicho. Y cuanto más enamorado se está, más duele.-

— ¿Cómo diablos sabes esas cosas?- Gwen se encogió de hombros y volvió al escritorio.

—No hay mucho que hacer aquí, milord, y poca gente con la que hablar. Al parecer, por estos lares el único entretenimiento consiste en el cortejo, y yo soy una chica curiosa. Es como ir a la ópera o al teatro. Es fascinante ver cómo interactúan los distintos sexos, ¿no crees?- Naruto sacudió la cabeza. En toda su vida jamás se había encontrado con un grupo de gente tan peculiar.

—Necesito una copa —farfulló, y se acercó con pasos agigantados al aparador, donde había varios decantadores detrás de vasos de cristal. Bebió la primera de golpe, saboreó la quemazón que le provocó el estómago, y se sirvió otra antes de volver a enfrentarse a la joven Ginebra—. ¿Eres familia de su excelencia?-Ella levantó ambas cejas.

—Soy su ahijada.-

—Claro. —Se bebió la segunda copa. A esa gente debía de parecerles de lo más normal que esa joven estuviese a cargo de una duquesa que no estaba bien de la cabeza.

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?- Naruto miró hacia la puerta y vio a Artemis con los brazos en jarras. —No deberías hablar con él —reprendió a Gwen.

—¿Disculpa? —Naruto se tensó. Artemis dirigió el ojo protuberante hacia él.

—Le dije a su excelencia que sólo nos traerías problemas, pero no me hizo caso. ¡Y mira qué ha pasado!-

—¿De qué diablos está hablando?

—Está llorando en su habitación y tú estás aquí bebiendo y maldiciendo delante de la señorita Ginebra. ¡Y vas a medio vestir! Qué vergüenza.-

—Oh, Dios. —Gwen zarandeó la cabeza e intentó escapar—. Vuestra discusión tiene que haber sido peor de lo que me imagino.-

—Yo no he hecho nada —se defendió Naruto al ver que lo acusaban injustamente, un poco avergonzado. Artemis tenía razón. No se estaba comportando como un caballero—. Ni siquiera me han presentado a lady Rokuidame. Estoy convencido de que yo no soy el causante de sus lágrimas. Probablemente haya sido usted. Dios sabe que yo lloraría desesperado si usted trabajase en mi casa.- Artemis se quedó atónito y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó mirando a Gwen—. Ya te dije cómo eran. — Se llevó un dedo a la sien y lo hizo girar—. Todos los aristócratas están...-

—¡Maldita sea! —Naruto dejó el vaso vacío encima del aparador con un golpe seco—. De todas las insolencias...-

—Cielo santo. —Gwen los interrumpió arrugando la nariz—. No te sulfures, Artemis.- Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

—Está loco como una cabra.-

—¿Yo? —Artemis se enfureció—. Si usted ni siquiera recuerda el nombre de la mujer con la que ha estado toda la mañana.-

—Oh, Dios mío. —Gwen se sonrojó y se llevó las manos a las mejillas. Naruto se quedó helado. Desvió la mirada horrorizada hacia Gwen y cuando ella la apartó todas las piezas encajaron de repente. Aturdido, fulminó a Artemis, y éste, por primera vez, tuvo el detalle de parecer arrepentido.

—Dios santo. —Naruto se apoyó en el aparador—. ¿Dónde está?-

—Tal vez deberías esperar a no estar tan enfadado —le aconsejó Gwen.

-¡No estoy enfadado!-

—Estás gritando —señaló ella.

—No estoy... —respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Estaba gritando. A pesar de la rabia y el dolor que le había causado descubrir lo poco que Mei confiaba en él, tenía que controlarse y resolver la situación de un modo racional—. Necesito hablar con ella. —Abrió los ojos y añadió—: Está a salvo conmigo.-

—De eso no tengo ninguna duda —afirmó Gwen con una sonrisa—. Es evidente que os gustáis. Artemis, ¿sabes dónde está su excelencia?-El mayordomo señaló el pasillo.

—En su habitación. Tercera puerta a la derecha.-

—Gracias.-

Artemis le bloqueó la puerta. Abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada, y se apartó de su camino. A mitad del pasillo, Naruto se detuvo y volvió a coger aire. Tenía que asimilar demasiada información de golpe, y, al final, la única que podía aclararle todas las preguntas que tenía era Mei. Además, se sentía como un cretino por haberla hecho llorar. Cuando llamó a la puerta del dormitorio, estaba bastante controlado. La oyó decirle que podía entrar, y entró. Ella estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio observando el mapa. Llevaba la brillante melena roja recogida en lo alto de la cabeza y un vestido verde oscuro; estaba bellísima. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que tenía los ojos claros como un campo de hierba en primavera y la nariz bien erguida y nada enrojecida. No había estado llorando. A Naruto no le costó deducir que le habían engañado. Al parecer, el mayordomo creía que se merecía saber la verdad. Ella lo miró con la cabeza bien alta.

—Buenos días, milord. —La voz sonó fría e imparcial, completamente opuesta a la de la mujer que se había puesto a cuatro patas por él. Provocado por la frialdad y el distanciamiento de ella, Naruto le contestó:

—Buenos días, excelencia.- Mei retrocedió levemente; fue sólo un movimiento de cejas y a Naruto se le habría pasado por alto si no lo hubiese estado esperando.

—Artemis —pronunció ella en voz baja—. Traidor.- Naruto cerró la puerta y esperó. Mei suspiró.

—De acuerdo, entonces. —Se levantó de la silla, rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a Naruto para mirarlo de frente, igual que hacía siempre con todos sus problemas—. ¿Has descubierto algo más?-

—¿Te refieres a Gwen? —Naruto se dio cuenta de que tampoco era casualidad que hubiese encontrado a la joven. Si Gwen se hubiese quedado estudiando en su habitación, él jamás habría descubierto su existencia. Fuera cual fuese el motivo, los extraños miembros del servicio de Mei querían que él averiguase sus secretos. Mei apretó los labios, le señaló unas butacas y esperó a que se sentase antes de continuar.

—Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad.-

—Verdad por omisión —argumentó él.

—Pero verdad de todos modos.-

—¿Eras tú la mujer que vi el primer día con la cara oculta tras un velo negro?-

—Sí, era yo.-

Naruto suspiró aliviado. Pensó que se había vuelto loco cuando se excitó por la extraña y misteriosa duquesa. Saber que era Mei disfrazada le daba al incidente otra perspectiva. Mei se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Gwen es hija de Chōjūrō. Dado que él no está casado, seguro que eres capaz de deducir en qué la convierte eso.-Naruto se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y al mirar a Mei vio que en los hombros llevaba demasiada responsabilidad y que parecía cansada.

—¿La abandonó aquí contigo?-

—Dios santo, no —dijo ella con una risa amarga—. Ese hombre que no se preocupó lo más mínimo por su padre, ¿crees que se interesó por su hija bastarda? Fue Rokudaime el que me pidió que me ocupase de Gwen. Había descubierto su existencia cuando ella era tan sólo una niña y se encargó de abrir un pequeño fondo para la madre de la pequeña. Pero la mujer murió y nadie podía cuidar a Gwen. Chōjūrō se negó a hacer nada por ella, así que Rokuidame la trajo aquí. Tenía muchísimas ganas de ser abuelo, y Gwen es un encanto. Todo el mundo la adora.-

—¿Y el matrimonio?-

—Fue la única solución que se le ocurrió a Rokuidame para asegurarle un futuro a Gwen. Así podía dejarle una dote y a mí poderes para gestionarla hasta que ella se hiciese mayor, en el caso de que Chōjūrō se opusiera.-

—Una dote ridícula —farfulló Naruto—. Este lugar está hecho un desastre.-

Mei alargó una mano y cogió la de Naruto. Él se sorprendió por el gesto y por la llama de deseo que avivó en su interior.

—Rokuidame tenía miedo de que la suma fuese demasiado alta. El matrimonio nunca llegó a consumarse, Chōjūrō lo sabe, y el duque no quería provocar a su hijo para que no nos diese problemas. —Se puso en pie y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro—. Nadie puede saber quién es la duquesa, Naruto. No podemos correr el riesgo de que aparezca gente preguntando sobre Gwen. Ésa fue la única condición que nos impuso Chōjūrō a cambio de dejarnos vivir aquí.-

—¿Y qué futuro tendrá Gwen si se queda a vivir aquí? —le preguntó Naruto poniéndose en pie para mirarla—. ¿Qué clase de vida es ésta?-

—Ninguna. Y por eso Rokuidame me dejó el mapa.-

—¡Maldita sea, Mei! —Naruto se frotó la frustración del rostro —. Es ridículo que pongas todas tus esperanzas en ese condenado mapa. No puedes confiar en que encontrarás el tesoro de un pirata... Acabarás pudriéndote aquí. Y Gwen también.-

—¿Y tú quieres llevarnos a todos contigo? —lo retó con las mejillas ardiendo de rabia tanto como sus ojos—. ¿Una amante con una joven menor a su cargo y un montón de sirvientes minusválidos? La reputación de Gwen quedaría destrozada. ¿O acaso pretendes escondernos? Tal vez la casa estaría en mejores condiciones, pero seguiríamos estando atrapados y nuestro futuro dependería de la voluntad de un seductor que cree estar momentáneamente encaprichado conmigo.- Naruto se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya había oído suficiente. —¿Qué significo para ti? —le preguntó ella al ver que se iba. Naruto se detuvo en la puerta y se giró.

—Una mujer hermosa cuya sensualidad me atrae desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Una mujer que se preocupa por los demás, una guardiana, la defensora de la gente a la que quiere. Una pragmática que está dispuesta a todo para sobrevivir, una cualidad que admiro, ya que carezco de ella. Y una mujer honesta que me dijo que me admiraba, que confiaba en mí, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, y que me dijo que creía que era capaz de hacer todo lo que me propusiera.-

—Y lo eres.-

—Sólo contigo.- A Mei le tembló el labio inferior y con los dedos se tocó nerviosa la falda. Naruto respiró hondo y continuó:

—No soy el mismo desde que puse un pie en esta monstruosidad de casa, y lo cierto es que no me gustaba como era antes. No me gustaba lo más mínimo. De hecho, me gustó mucho más cuando estoy contigo. Me gusta saber que te admiro por algo más que por tu físico, aunque reconozco que me he pasado gran parte de las últimas veinticuatro horas admirándolo. —Le hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta, decidido a irse.

—¡Naruto, espera! —Mei corrió tras él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin girarse—. Lo entiendo.-

—No, no entiendes nada.-Naruto se detuvo, pero no se movió. Ella lo rodeó y lo envolvió con su perfume floral.

—Si fuéramos sólo tú y yo —le dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos—, me iría contigo. Lo dejaría todo y me iría contigo; me quedaría a tu lado durante todo el tiempo que quisieras.-

—Pero no estamos solos.-

—No. —Buscó la mano de él igual que había hecho tantas veces desde que lo conocía—. Y lamento muchísimo que no lo estemos. Tienes que comprender que toda esta gente depende de mí y que no puedo irme de aquí y sencillamente esperar que no les pase nada.-Naruto ejercitó su cerebro al máximo en busca de algo que pudiese demostrarle a Mei que podía confiar en él.

—Tú quieres encontrar el tesoro y yo puedo ayudarte. Pero tendrás que confiar en mí.-Mei abrió los ojos como platos, su recelo era casi palpable.

—Puedo presentarte a lord Uchiha—siguió Naruto con el objetivo de evitar la negativa de Mei—.Si alguien puede descifrar ese mapa, es Uchiha, o, como mínimo, sabrá quién puede hacerlo.- Mei tragó saliva. Naruto siguió adelante: —Tanto mi hermana como lord Uchiha poseen propiedades en Derbyshire. Era allí adonde me dirigía cuando el destino me trajo hasta aquí. —Le pasó los dedos por los labios—. Tarde o temprano tendrás que subirte a un barco, y a mí me tranquilizaría mucho saber que viajas en uno de los navíos de Hyuga, con la compañía y la protección adecuada. Yo puedo ocuparme de eso.-

—¿Harías eso por mí?- Sonrió al ver en sus ojos que la estaba convenciendo.

—En mi vida sólo me ha necesitado una persona, mi hermana Ino, y me avergüenza decir que le fallé. Miserablemente. Sería para mí un gran honor que confiaras en mí y que me dieras la oportunidad de redimirme. Hace mucho tiempo que soportas el peso de todas estas responsabilidades tú sola. ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte durante una temporada?-

—El peso es más ligero desde que llegaste, aunque en realidad no haya cambiado nada.-Naruto le besó la punta de la nariz.

—A mí me gustaría mucho seguir con nuestra relación íntima mientras estemos juntos, pero sólo si tú quieres. Si no es así, te prometo que te ayudaré de todos modos en todo lo que pueda. Esto no es a cambio de sexo, Mei. Para mí es muy importante que entiendas mis motivos.-Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto y se rio.

—Los entiendo, Naruto. Y yo también quiero seguir con nuestra relación íntima. La verdad es que es incluso embarazoso, me he convertido en una descarada desde que llegaste.-

—Bueno, será cuando no estás rescatando a todos los inadaptados de Derbyshire —señaló él, sarcástico.

—¡Eh, vamos! —se quejó Artemis entrando en el despacho—. Aquí no nos gusta que nos llamen así.-

Naruto intentó apartarse de Mei, pero ella lo abrazó con fuerza y al cabo de un segundo se relajó. Enseguida descubrió que le gustaba que lo abrazase una mujer sin que mediase el sexo. Era muy reconfortante. Miró por encima de los rizos rojos de Mei y vio que Artemis tenía la desfachatez de guiñarle un ojo. Naruto se rio, y se dio cuenta de que tal vez empezaba a caerle bien ese mayordomo.

—Hace dos días que no nieva —dijo Mei con tristeza mientras miraba por la ventana. Había acabado gustándole que nevase porque eso significaba que Naruto iba a quedarse un día más. Él levantó la vista del diario que estaba estudiando y le sonrió. El efecto que ejercía en ella esa sonrisa, inocente y algo infantil, era increíblemente poderoso; le quitaba el aliento y tenía que cubrirse el corazón de lo que se le aceleraba. Naruto, ajeno a esos problemas, se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Lo he visto esta mañana.- Estaba tan guapo que dolía mirarle, Mei apenas podía soportarlo. Por fortuna, él no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba.

—Si tu carruaje está arreglado a tiempo, tal vez podríamos irnos mañana.-

—Yo he pensado lo mismo. —Cerró el libro y le hizo señas para que se acercase a él.

El conde llevaba dos semanas viviendo allí, y de momento su interés por ella no se había desvanecido lo más mínimo. Dormían juntos cada noche y estaban juntos todo el día, y en ningún momento dejaba de ser encantador o se mostraba aburrido. Si Mei abandonaba una habitación, él la seguía. Si quería dormir la siesta, se iba con ella. Por primera vez en su vida, la soledad que la había acompañado desde pequeña desapareció y su lugar lo ocupó la constante presencia del atractivo conde de Uzumaki.

—Pareces nerviosa —señaló él.

—¿Y te sorprende? Hace mucho tiempo que no salgo de aquí. Mi ropa está muy pasada de moda y mis modales algo oxidados.- Naruto se rio y cuando la tuvo lo bastante cerca tiró de ella y la sentó en su regazo.

—Nadie se fijará en esas cosas. Tu belleza les cegará y se olvidarán del resto.

—Tal vez a ti te pase eso —farfulló.

—Oh, a mí me pasa —la corrigió besándole la punta de la nariz—. No tienes nada que temer. El grupo con el que vamos a reunirnos es famoso por sus excentricidades. Te aseguro que mi hermana y Hyuga no son nada convencionales, y Uchiha estuvo años desaparecido. Incluso ahora nadie sabe de dónde viene. Eso sí que es ser raro. Que yo llegue con una mujer espectacular colgada del brazo les parecerá de lo más normal, y no se fijarán en tu atuendo.-

Mei apartó la mirada, le dolió saber que era una más. Cuando conoció a Naruto, ya sabía que lo suyo sería sólo temporal y todavía no entendía por qué se había permitido sentir algo por él. Claro que probablemente había sido inevitable. ¿Acaso existía alguna mujer capaz de negarle algo, incluido su corazón?

—Yo nunca he llevado a una mujer a casa de mi hermana, nunca le he presentado a nadie —confesó él entonces en voz baja, y cuando Mei volvió a mirarlo supo que él había adivinado sus pensamientos. La observó con sus ojos oscuros y el cejo fruncido. Para distraerlo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Naruto. No puedo decirte lo mucho que significa para mí.-

—Supongo que no tanto como a mí que me dejes ayudarte. —La acunó contra su torso y suspiró—. ¿Tienes ganas de salir de aquí y mezclarte con el resto del mundo?-

—Oh, sí, muchas ganas. Será la primera vez que Gwen salga del distrito, y me hace mucha ilusión conocer a Neji Hyuga. He oído decir...-Chilló sorprendida cuando él se sentó en un sofá y la atrapó con su cuerpo. Naruto se colocó encima y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Llevas tres años aquí recluida y lo que te hace más ilusión es conocer a Neji Hyuga?-Mei no intentó disimular lo feliz que se sintió al ver que Naruto era tan posesivo con ella. Parpadeó y se hizo la tonta.

—Bueno, era toda una leyenda entre las _demimonde_. Una vez conocí a su madre. Una mujer encantadora. Ella...-Naruto agachó la cabeza y le mordió el labio inferior. —¡Au! —se quejó poniendo morritos.

—Está casado. Con mi hermana. Y son muy felices, debería añadir. Es casi embarazoso ver lo mucho que se quieren.-

—Puedo mirarlo —dijo ella como si nada.

—No —le aseguró él, incómodo—. No puedes.-

—¡Estás celoso! —Se rio y tiró de la cabeza de Naruto para besarlo. Y como lo tenía encima, notó que se excitaba—. Deberías saber que a las mujeres nos gusta mirar a los hombres guapos. Casi tanto como a los hombres mirar a las mujeres bellas.-

—A mi hermana no le parecerá bien —señaló, pegado a los labios de ella.

—Oh, verás, a las mujeres nos gusta que miren a nuestros acompañantes. Nos hace sentirnos muy orgullosas tener a un hombre al que desean las demás.-

—Hum... —A Naruto le tembló el labio al intentar contener una sonrisa

—. Supongo que tendré que buscarme a unas cuantas admiradoras. Tal vez así me prestarás más atención a mí que a Hyuga.-A Mei le falló la sonrisa. Una parte de ella no quería irse de allí, prefería seguir atrapada con Naruto, lejos de las fuerzas que iban a separarlos.

—Ah, a algunas mujeres les gusta —adivinó él perceptivo, y le apartó el pelo de la cara—. Pero tú no eres una de ellas.- Esa conversación se estaba dirigiendo a un territorio que mejor sería dejar por descubrir.

—Me pesas mucho —le dijo Mei intentando distanciarse de Naruto, aunque fuera sólo físicamente. Era mentira, por supuesto. A ella le gustaba tenerlo encima, sentir su poderoso cuerpo sobre ella. La hacía sentirse querida, cuidada, deseada, en vez de dominada.

—Estoy encima de ti muy a menudo, y ésta es la primera vez que te oigo quejarte. —La mirada de él la quemó por su intensidad—. ¿Has empezado a aburrirte de mí, Mei?-

—¡No! —Buscó su rostro con las manos. A lo largo de las últimas dos semanas había averiguado muchas cosas de su amante y la más significativa era el miedo tan profundo que tenía de ser prescindible—.Oh, Naruto, no. Eso no sucederá jamás.-

—¿Jamás? —Le rozó los labios con los suyos. Arqueó la espalda para sentirlo mejor y tiró de él para acercarlo más.

—Llévame a la cama ahora mismo.-

—¿Por qué?-Ella le sonrió seductora.

—Ya sabes por qué.-

—Sí. —Se levantó y se apartó de ella—. Ya sé por qué.-Mei lo observó confusa mientras él se alejaba del sofá y se acercaba a la ventana frente a la cual había estado ella antes. —¿En qué piensas cuando hacemos el amor? —le preguntó Naruto de repente.

—¿En qué...? —Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó—. No pienso en nada.-

—Exacto.-

—¿Qué estás insinuando?-

—Utilizas el sexo para evitar enfrentarte a tus sentimientos.- Mei se quedó muda un segundo, sorprendida por la acusación.

—¿Y tú no? —se burló poniéndose en pie.

—Nada de discusiones —los riñó Gwen desde la puerta, y después entró en la habitación con su habitual entusiasmo. Llevaba un vestido de seda y el pelo negro recogido en la nuca, y aparentaba menos de sus diecisiete años—. Llevamos varios días aquí encerrados; es inevitable que todos estemos un poco irascibles.-

—Yo llevo aquí años —se defendió Mei—. Es Uzumaki el que está irascible. ¿Tal vez es su señoría el que empieza a estar harto?-Naruto se giró desde la ventana y la luz que brilló en sus ojos dejó a Mei sin aliento.

—¿De las tácticas que utilizas para mantener las distancias conmigo? Sí, estoy harto de ellas.-

—¿Para mantener las distancias? ¿Cómo puedes decir esto después de estas dos semanas?-Él resopló y ella cerró los puños. Naruto lo quería todo, maldito fuera. Gwen tosió para disipar la tensión.

—La cocinera hoy se ha superado preparando el té. Katie lo servirá enseguida.-Naruto les hizo una espectacular reverencia, con lo que pareció todavía más guapo.

—Hoy tendrás que disculparme, señorita Ginebra, me temo que empieza a dolerme la cabeza. Iré a acostarme un rato. —Le echó la culpa a Mei con la mirada cuando pasó junto a ella y salió sin decir ni una palabra más.

—Oh. —Gwen abrió los ojos de par en par y buscó a Mei—. No está irascible. Está enfadado.-

—Eso parece.-

—¿Nos llevará con él cuando se vaya?-El tono preocupado de Gwen sacó a Mei de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto —la tranquilizó—. No estará enfadado por mucho tiempo.-Gwen ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?-

—A los hombres no suelen durarles sus enfados con las mujeres. — Mei volvió a sentarse cuando Katie entró con la bandeja tintineante—. Incluso si el enfado es culpa nuestra.- Gwen suspiró y también se sentó, asegurándose de colocar bien la falda para que no se arrugase, tal como le había enseñado Mei.

—Creo que nunca entenderé a los hombres. Cuanto más sé sobre ellos, menos sentido tiene todo.-Mei se rio.

—Eso sí que es una verdad como un templo.

—Si lord Uzumaki está aburrido, tal vez podría ir a jugar a la brisca con él, o al mus, aunque con dos jugadores no es tan divertido.-

—Seguro que le gustará jugar contigo.-Naruto se había encariñado con Gwen: siempre era amable con ella, y el modo en que la trataba le llegaba a Mei al corazón.

—Aunque tal vez lo que tú le has insinuado es que está harto de compañía —dijo Gwen arrugando la nariz.

—Oh, no, Gwen. —Mei cubrió la mano de Gwen con la suya y le dio un apretón. Si está aburrido de alguien, es de mí.-

—Eso lo dudo. —Gwen cogió la tetera y empezó a servir el té, demostrando que conocía las normas sociales que Mei le había enseñado. Pero Mei carecía de la educación precisa. Todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido observando a los demás. Ella quería algo mejor para Gwen, y empezaba a acabársele el tiempo; sería mayor de edad en menos de un año.

—Uzumaki está embobado contigo, Mei. Supongo que tiene que ser muy emocionante que un hombre tan guapo se fije tanto en ti.-

—Lo es —reconoció—. Pero me temo que yo también estoy embobada con él.-

—¿Por qué lo temes?-

—Porque hacemos muy mala pareja.-

—Hacéis muy buena pareja —la riñó Gwen.

—En algunos aspectos, sí, pero en otros es como si viviéramos en mundo opuestos. Tú todavía no sabes lo que es eso, pero ya lo sabrás.-

—Tú eres una duquesa.-

—Soy una duquesa de mentira. Un título no cambia quien eres en realidad. Además, esta discusión no nos conduce a nada. Lord Uzumaki sólo se interesa por la misma mujer durante un breve periodo de tiempo.-Gwen le pasó la taza de té en un platito y sonrió.

—Propongo un brindis.-

—¿Con té? —Mei arqueó una ceja.

—No me digas que no es apropiado. Es lo único que tengo a mano, así que tiene que servir.-Mei se rio. El entusiasmo con el que Gwen se tomaba la vida, a pesar de que se había pasado la mayor parte de ella encerrada, era contagioso.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por qué brindamos?-

—Por las nuevas aventuras.-Mei levantó la taza.

—Por las nuevas aventuras.-

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó Gwen sacando la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje y sujetándose el sombrero con una mano para que no le saliera volando.

Naruto la observó con una sonrisa en los labios. Podía entender perfectamente lo ansiosa que estaba por salir de esa casa después de tantos años.

—¿Cuántas veces vas a hacerme esa pregunta, señorita Ginebra?-

—Tantas como sea necesario para conseguir una respuesta directa. — Lo miró con una ceja en alto—. Y la respuesta apropiada es: no falta nada.-

—¿Y desde cuándo hacemos lo que es apropiado? —se burló Mei, riéndose cuando Gwen la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Oh, estamos girando! ¡Seguro que ya hemos llegado! —Gwen tembló de emoción—. Qué casa tan bonita. No sabía que existían casas tan grandes. ¡Y mira qué carruajes!-

—¡Maldición! —farfulló Naruto mirando por encima de la cabeza de Gwen hacia la entrada de la mansión de Hyuga. Era una construcción neoclásica con un patio de columnas circular en la entrada sumamente elegante. Pero Naruto no estaba observando la arquitectura, sino la fila de carruajes que llenaban el camino de grava. Al parecer, aunque la alta sociedad había repudiado a Hyuga, a éste nunca le faltaban amigos o conocidos.

—Cielo santo. —Mei se llevó las manos al cuello—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

Naruto suspiró frustrado. Él había planeado contarle a Ino quiénes eran Mei y Gwen y todo el turbio asunto relacionado con el mapa, pero ahora tendría que cambiar de planes. Mei se había esmerado mucho en ocultar que había contraído matrimonio con Rokuidame: le había pedido a Artemis que ahuyentase a las visitas y había escondido a Gwen. Bastaba con mirarla para saber que estaba muy tensa.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró Naruto mientras pensaba—. Gwen será tu dama de compañía.-

—Y yo seré la señora Mitzukage —terminó Mei cogiéndole las manos para estrechárselas—. Tu amante viuda. ¡Eres brillante, Naruto!-

—¿Mitzukage? —le preguntó, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al recibir el cumplido de Mei.

—Mi nombre de soltera. —Le brillaban los ojos, y Naruto sintió una profunda satisfacción por haber sabido aligerar las preocupaciones de Mei. Podría acostumbrarse a esa sensación. Gwen se rio.

—Será como una obra de teatro. —Volvió a sentarse y se frotó las manos enguantadas—. Eres nuestro ángel de la guarda, lord Uzumaki. No puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy de que tu carruaje se estropease cerca de nuestra casa. Si no hubieras aparecido, ahora mismo estaría estudiando y lamentándome de mi aburrimiento. Y en vez de eso estoy a punto de asistir a mi primer evento social. Espero que haya hombres muy guapos y poder pasarme horas mirándolos.-

—Dios santo —farfulló Naruto, arqueando una ceja en dirección a Mei, quien tuvo la osadía de sonreírle.

Los carruajes que tenían delante tardaron unos minutos en dejar a sus ocupantes y el equipaje que transportaban en la entrada, pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido y enseguida aparecieron frente a los escalones de la mansión. Naruto le estaba dando la mano a Mei cuando una voz muy familiar sonó a su espalda.

—Uzumaki, no te esperábamos.- Naruto giró la cabeza y sonrió al ver a su cuñado.

—No podía permitir que dierais una fiesta sin mí. ¿Te imaginas lo aburrida que sería?- Neji Hyuga se rio a carcajadas.

—Estamos encantados de tenerte aquí, y también a tus encantadoras acompañantes.- Mei estaba en el primer escalón con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Gwen estaba en peor estado, pues se le había desencajado la mandíbula. Las dos se habían quedado embobadas mirando a Neji Hyuga. Molesto, Naruto tiró de Mei para acercarla a él.

—Hyuga, permíteme que te presente a mi muy buena amiga la señora Mitzukage y a su dama de compañía, la señorita... —Naruto se aclaró la garganta para captar la atención de Gwen.

—Sherling —dijo ella tendiendo la mano—. Ginebra Sherling.

Neji aceptó la mano e inclinó la cabeza, y después aturdió a la joven con una sonrisa. Naruto golpeó furioso el suelo con el pie; no le gustaba lo más mínimo cómo estaban reaccionando ambas ante el que había sido un gran seductor. Y entonces Mei le cogió del brazo y cuando la miró vio que le sonreía.

—A mí me gustan más los rubios —le susurró.

Y de repente el día de Naruto se volvió más brillante. Hyuga le hizo señas a sus sirvientes para que se ocupasen del carruaje y los acompañó dentro. Gwen se detuvo en seco al entrar en el vestíbulo. Había una escalera flotante que se desdoblaba hasta terminar en un suelo de mármol flanqueado por puertas a ambos lados. Encima de su cabeza colgaba una impresionante lámpara de araña que iluminaba unos frescos pintados en tonos de azul.

—Qué bonito —susurró Gwen claramente impresionada.

—Gracias, señorita Sherling. —Neji aceptó el cumplido.

—Naruto Uzumaki. —Todas las miradas se giraron hacia la derecha, donde estaba lady Ino Hyuga. La hermana de Naruto llevaba un vestido de seda azul claro con los ribetes en azul oscuro, y era la viva imagen de la belleza. Sin importarle la multitud de invitados que había a su alrededor, Ino se acercó directamente a su hermano y le abrazó fuerte —. Deberías haberme dicho que venías, pero, de todas formas, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí.- Naruto levantó a su hermana en volandas.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —le susurró emocionado. Haber crecido sin sus padres les hacía estar más unidos que la mayoría de los hermanos. Después de todos los líos de los que lo había sacado su hermana, Naruto haría cualquier cosa por ella. Dejó a Ino en el suelo y acercó a Mei hacia él. Ella le ofreció la mano a la otra dama y se presentó.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Mitzukage —contestó Ino con una sonrisa sincera—. Hacía tan mal tiempo que decidimos organizar una fiesta en casa. Le advertiré sobre unos cuantos invitados, pero dado que ha venido acompañada de Naruto dudo que pueda haber alguno capaz de escandalizarla.- Mei se rio.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad, mi lady.- Ino la cogió del brazo y sonrió a Gwen.

—Vengan conmigo, les enseñaré sus habitaciones y les explicaré lo que hemos organizado.- Mei le guiñó el ojo a Naruto y subió la escalera junto a Ino y a Gwen, dejándolo embobado mirándola.

—Es encantadora —murmuró Hyuga. Naruto asintió, aunque «encantadora» le parecía una palabra muy pobre para describir a Mei. —Admiro tu buen gusto.

—Es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti, Hyuga. -Neji se rio.

—¿Vamos a la sala de billar? La mayoría de los caballeros están allí.-En cuanto abandonaron el vestíbulo, Naruto le preguntó:

—¿Ha llegado lord Uchiha?-

—Uchiha nos avisó de que llegaría más tarde, le esperamos esta

noche.-

—Fantástico. —Naruto estuvo a punto de frotarse las manos de satisfacción—. Me gustaría hablar con él en privado, si es posible.-

—Por supuesto. Puedes utilizar mi despacho siempre que quieras. -Ahora que había resuelto ese tema, Naruto estaba ansioso por disfrutar del resto de la tarde. La semana anterior la había pasado con Mei y con Gwen y era incapaz de recordar unos días más agradables, pero también echaba de menos las bromas toscas y la clase de conversaciones que sólo podían mantenerse entre caballeros.

Entró en la sala nublada por el humo de los habanos detrás de Hyuga y escudriñó los rostros de sus ocupantes. Lord Middleton, que estaba en medio de un reducido grupo en una esquina, levantó una mano para saludarlo y le pidió que se acercase. Naruto fue a su encuentro, pero a medio camino se detuvo: se le heló la sonrisa cuando el hombre que estaba hablando con Middleton dio media vuelta y lo miró.

—Uzumaki. —El duque de Rokuidame lo saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que coincidimos.-Naruto apretó la mandíbula.

—No el suficiente —farfulló en voz baja.

Después de dejar a Gwen cómodamente instalada con el resto de las damas de compañía, Mei siguió a la hermana de Naruto por el pasillo. No podía evitar sonreír. Ino Hyuga era una mujer encantadora. Tenía el mismo pelo rubio miel que Naruto y los mismos ojos oscuros. Era preciosa y poseía la elegancia y el saber estar de los que nacen privilegiados, pero al mismo tiempo parecía abierta y cercana.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo Ino abriendo la puerta de la derecha—. Espero que esté cómoda.- Mei entró en la habitación y miró asombrada a su alrededor. Estaba decorada con tonos morados y marrones, era espaciosa y lujosa.

—Es hermosa —suspiró.

—Me alegro de que le guste. Esta noche vamos a celebrar un baile. —

Ino levantó los brazos y dio vueltas sobre sí misma—. Hace meses que tengo ganas de bailar. Al señor Hyuga le ha costado mucho encontrar la orquesta adecuada, pero lo ha conseguido y estoy muy ilusionada.-

—Me temo que carezco del vestido apropiado para un evento de esa clase —confesó Mei. En realidad tenía un vestido de noche con el que podía asistir a ese baile sin llamar la atención, pero jamás acudiría sin Gwen a su lado. Aunque ésta no lo reconocería jamás, le rompería el corazón. Ino la observó con detenimiento.

—Usted y yo no somos tan distintas físicamente. Creo que tengo unos cuantos vestidos que pueden irle bien. Puede echarles un vistazo y ver cuál se ajusta más a sus gustos.-

—Oh, no, no se moleste por mí. De verdad.-

—No es ninguna molestia, señora Mitzukage.-

—Mei —la corrigió.

—Mei. —Ino le sonrió—. Me gustas, Mei. Siempre me ha gustado conocer mujeres fuertes y directas. Naruto necesita esa clase de apoyo.-

—Él se basta para apoyarse solo.- Ino arqueó una ceja y la miró incrédula.

—Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, mi hermano es muy guapo.-

—Sí, mucho —convino Mei con unas risas.

—Y vestido de noche está espectacular, como seguro que ya sabes.- Como no quería reconocer lo poco que Naruto y ella se conocían, Mei no dijo nada, aunque podía imaginárselo a la perfección. Se lo imaginó vestido de blanco y negro, con el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, arrasando con el sentido común de todas las mujeres que se encontrara a su paso.—No podemos dejar que asista solo al baile —siguió Ino—.¿No crees?-

Mei cerró los puños. Tal vez no podría quedarse con Naruto para siempre, pero al menos le pertenecería durante una semana más y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que fuese necesaria para dejárselo claro a las otras mujeres allí presentes.

—Sí —convino con una sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Muchas gracias, mi lady.-

—Ino.-

—Gracias, Ino.-

—¿Te has traído a tu doncella contigo?-Mei negó con el gesto, consciente de que su atuendo delataba su precaria situación económica.

—Fantástico. Así podremos arreglarnos juntas para el baile de esta noche. En cuanto mi doncella te vea el pelo tan bonito que tienes, te suplicará que le dejes peinártelo. Espero que no te importe.-

—No. Suena maravilloso, gracias. Eres muy buena conmigo.-

—Tonterías. Será divertido. Y tráete también a tu dama de compañía, si quieres. —Ino se acercó a la puerta—. Y ahora, aunque nada me gustaría más que quedarme contigo, tengo que ir a recibir al resto de los invitados. Enseguida te subirán el equipaje. Si te apetece, las otras damas están en el salón, unas cuantas puertas hacia la derecha. Las oirás chismorrear a medida que vayas acercándote. —Colocó la mano en el picaporte—. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, Mei. Vendré a buscarte dentro de una o dos horas y podremos conocernos mejor.-

—Eso me gustaría mucho.- La puerta apenas había acabado de cerrarse cuando alguien llamó y Gwen entró corriendo sin pedir permiso.

—¡Oh, Mei! —exclamó—. Esta noche hay un baile. ¿No te parece muy emocionante? Mi primer baile. Estoy impaciente por ver los vestidos. Y los hombres.-Mei se rio contagiada por la alegría de Gwen y se quitó el

abrigo.

— Te pondrás mi vestido de seda azul.- Gwen abrió los ojos de par en par y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Oh, no podría. Es tu mejor vestido.-

—Lady Ino ha tenido la amabilidad de prestarme uno de los suyos.-Gwen chilló de alegría y giró sobre sí misma con los brazos extendidos.

—Me gusta mucho. Es tan buena como lord Uzumaki.-

—Sí, sí que lo es. —En ese momento, alguien más llamó a la puerta.

Cuando Mei la abrió se encontró con dos lacayos esperando fuera con su equipaje y con una doncella para deshacérselo. Gwen se acercó a ella.

—¿Vamos a pasear por el jardín? La dama de compañía de lady Canlow me ha dicho que lo diseñaron para que estuviese más bonito nevado que en primavera.- Mei cogió de nuevo su abrigo. Sentía una libertad y una tranquilidad que dudaba haber sentido antes. Y sabía que se debía a Naruto Uzumaki. Cogió a Gwen del brazo.

—Bueno, pues entonces tendremos que verlo.-

Sorry a veces no sé qué poner de nombres o de apellidos y por eso dejo los originales o pngo los que han leído de vdd lo siento por tardar tanto, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo e igual no nos quedan muchos capítulos


End file.
